Mi Angel del Infierno
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:- "El que no está conciente de lo que es el amor, no tiene barreras que anteponer para que ese sentimiento haga sucumbir la mente y el cuerpo…**

** Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?"**

**...**

**"Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Cap I**

**...**

**Edward**

**..**

- Te tengo un trabajo Edward.- anunció Annette

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?.- entrecerré mis ojos a ella

- Es en la cafetería de la Universidad. La Señora Cope me encargó buscar a 3 personas. Tú, Jasper y yo.- elevó sus cejas esperando mi respuesta

- No.- pronuncié lentamente

- ¿Aun tienes pánico escénico Eddie?.- se burló de mí recordando nuestros años escolares

- No.- gruñí, pero lo cierto era que a mis 21 años aun me costaba ser sociable y conocer gente

- Si, claro.- masculló irónica

Dejé de prestarle atención y me enfrasqué en la lectura del libro que había adquirido en la biblioteca para adelantar algunas materias. Annette era y había sido mi única amiga justo a Jasper durante toda mi época escolar y eso decía mucho, porque mi timidez que en ese tiempo era mucho mayor que ahora, podría haberme dejado fácilmente sin ningún amigo… Era hijo único, por lo que nunca había tenido un hermano mayor para que me relacionara con más gente o un hermano menor para al menos haber tenido con quien jugar al fútbol.

Además, el vivir alejado del pueblo mismo de donde procedía, tampoco ayudaba mucho a que hiciera amistades. Mis padres habían comprado esa casa pensando en un lugar tranquilo, por lo que mis únicos compañeros de juegos habían sido los _insectos _que encontraba en el jardín de mi madre. Al menos agradecía haber vivido en Forks, el clima húmedo de la zona favorecía a que ellos nunca faltaran.

Había decidido venir a estudiar a Washington después de mucho meditarlo y también por insistencia de mis dos amigos. Estaba ahora en mi tercer año de la carrera, y sin embargo, la cantidad de amigos que había hecho en este tiempo era abrumante, solo dos _¡Genial!_ Pero la cosa era que nunca coincidía muy bien con los gustos o las conversaciones que mantenían los otros. No era de fiestas, tampoco estaba inscrito en algún taller adicional, mucho menos era popular con chicas.

Era simplemente el callado y reservado Edward Cullen.

- Annette me pidió que te convenciera de aceptar el trabajo.- bufé cuando Jasper entró y fue lo primero que dijo

- No, no va conmigo.- hablé sin despegar la vista de mis libros

- Vamos Edward, tampoco es como si fueras a realizar un baile erótico ante la concurrencia.- bromeó y lo miré feo

- Tendré que estar horas sonriéndole a gente que no conozco mientras sirvo atiendo sus mesas. Y aunque vivo con ustedes, puedo agradecer a Dios que aun cuido mis facultades mentales.- dije ácido

- Te hace falta conocer a una mujer.- decretó de pronto Jasper

- Bree está totalmente disponible para cuando quieras.- asomó su cabeza Annette desde la cocina

- Soy gay.- señalé para que dejaran de molestarme

- Te prometo que lo estoy creyendo.- Jasper puso la palma de su mano hacia mi en señal de juramento

- Edward.- suspiré cuando escuché ese tono en mi amiga. Lo usaba pocas veces y las únicas veces que se volvía seria era cuando quería conseguir algo.- Iremos allí todos los días, haremos nuestro trabajo y fin de la historia ¡Necesitamos ese dinero!

- Con lo que gano en la biblioteca alcanza. De hecho necesitan otro asistente, alguno de ustedes podría apuntarse.- sonreí maléficamente por sus rostros de pánico

- Con una rata adorable de biblioteca tenemos, gracias de todas maneras amigo.- Jasper palmeó mi hombro y se levantó

- Eddie por favor.- apreté mis labios e ignoré la súplica de ella

- No.- dije sin lugar a dudas

- ¿Por tu amiga que te quiere tanto?.- exhalé un gran suspiro

- Dije que no.- volví a repetir

- Me comprometo a aprender las recetas de tía Esme a la perfección.- ese dato me hizo girar a verla. Su rostro mostraba determinación

- ¡Di que sí Edward! ¡Hemos estado comiendo huevos con tocino por casi 1 año! ¡Por favor!.- gritó Jasper desde su habitación

- ¿Ves?.- una gran sonrisa asomó en su rostro indicando hacia donde estaba Jasper

- Está bien.- acepté de mala gana y sintiendo desde ya ese característico nerviosismo ante lo nuevo

- ¡Si!.- chillaron dos voces y en menos de un minuto estaba bajo ellos rodando por el piso.

**…**

- Hola Edward.- saludó la novia de Jasper en cuanto se sentó frente a la barra

- Hola.- moví mi cabeza en señal de saludo

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Un poco.- mentí, pero tampoco empezaría a explicarle la cantidad de gente que había pasado en estas dos semanas por aquí

- ¿Es mejor que estar detrás de un mostrador con libros de hojas amarillentas?.- sonrió

- Los prefiero a ellos.- dije escuetamente

- Entiendo.- murmuró cuando vio que nuevamente no podría entablar una conversación más fluida conmigo

Alice era una chica simpática de eso no había duda; como tampoco que era la novia ideal para Jasper, de igual forma hacía poco tiempo que ella frecuentaba de forma más seguida el departamento, así que tampoco era como si tuviésemos la confianza para conversar de sus problemas personas o los míos. Además, nunca había mantenido amistad con las que eran las parejas de mis amigos, tan solo la cercanía necesaria. Por Jasper ya que comúnmente cuando empezaba a conocer más a fondo a una, resultaba que a la semana siguiente se odiaban casi a muerte; y por Annette, porque cada novio creía que poco menos por las noches practicábamos un trío con Jasper.

- ¿Extrañas a tu familia?.- preguntó de pronto

- Mucho.- una nota de nostalgia salió a flote es mi respuesta. Ella asintió con un rostro amigable

- Mi familia también está lejos.- confió y por primera vez me sentí identificado con ella

- No lo sabía.- dije sinceramente

- Por supuesto que no.- me regañó en forma cariñosa.- Nunca das mucho pié para que podamos conocernos

- Eh si, puede ser…- dije algo cohibido por su acertada percepción

- Pero eso se puede remediar ¡Lo vamos a remediar!.- dio un gran aplauso y entendí el por qué Jasper hablaba de su jovialidad.- Mañana haré un exquisito pastel para la hora del té, así que… Bueno, no puedo invitarte porque será en tu departamento, pero al menos voy a pedirte que no desaparezcas en cuanto cruzo el umbral de tu puerta

- ¿Haciendo planes sin mí?.- Jasper se quitó el delantal y saltó la barra junto a su novia

- No, solo estaba tratando de que esta vez seamos más en una mesa. No solo dos.- le respondió ella mirándome para que no me quedara duda de que el día de mañana debía estar con ellos

- ¿Lo lograste convencer que es mejor hablar con alguien animado que sin vida?.- se burló mi amigo

- A veces te aseguro que son mejores los objetos sin vida que tú.- le objeté mientras me lanzaba el delantal y Alice reía cantarinamente

**…**

- Estoy muerto. Nunca creí que este trabajo me dejaría molido.- Jasper se desparramó sobre el sofá

- Aun está en pié el puesto en la biblioteca.- me jacté

- Estoy por tomarte la palabra.- murmuró casi dormido

- ¡Hey!.- llegó gritando Annette.- ¡Habrá una fiesta y estamos invitados!

- ¿Estamos?.- pregunté casi con temor

- Por supuesto que estamos.- repitió alzando su barbilla.- Varias chicas me han preguntado por el guapo chicos de la cafetería.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente

- Diles que lamento su llegada tarde, pero soy un hombre felizmente comprometido.- habló Jasper con sus ojos cerrados

- Tu no tienes el pelo cobrizo rebelde y los ojos de un verde casi hipnotizador.- señaló pícaramente, haciendo que mis mejillas comenzaran a colorearse. Jasper abrió sus ojos y saltó de su asiento literalmente

- ¡¿No han preguntado por mí?.- dramatizó tocando su pecho

- Difícil que pregunten por el que vive todo el día colgado de una chica que no mide más que mi perrita alzada en sus dos patitas.- se rió de el y su expresión

- Alice es mucho más alta que tu mascota en dos patas.- gruñó

- Si, con tacones de dos metros.- continuó bromeando ella

- Nos estamos desviando del tema.- zanjó.- ¿Las chicas han preguntado por el silencioso Edward? Creí que ni siquiera notarían su presencia ¿Cómo lo haz hecho viejo?.- me preguntó sorprendido, tanto como yo

- No he hecho nada.- respondí poniéndome de pié

- Solo con estar allí y verlo diariamente me estoy enamorando de él.- expresó como recitando mi amiga que tuvo que sostener su estómago de tanto reírse

- Bien.- cortó Jasper.- Entonces esta noche es la tuya hermano, así que vamos a esa fiesta

- No iré a ningún lado, tengo mucho que estudiar.- mentí y supe que no los engañé cuando me miraron entrecerrando sus ojos

- Eres muy mal mentiroso Eddie.- me apuntó Annette con su pequeño dedo.- Ahora arrastra esa preciosa colita que tienes y que ocultas bajo ese pantalón deportivo y lúcete para mí.- se abanicó cual reina de belleza

- No iré. Punto final.- quise escabullirme, pero los dos fueron más rápidos y me interceptaron en mi huida

- ¿Prefieres que sea yo quien te cambie de ropa?.- amenazó ella

- Chicos.- preferí razonar con ellos.- De verdad prefiero quedarme a repasar materias. Con el trabajo de medio tiempo se hace complicado y…

- ¡Jasper!.- me interrumpió Annette.- ¡A sus brazos!

Y entre el par de excelentes amigos-_sarcásticamente_ _hablando_- me llevaron hasta el cuarto, sacaron mi ropa y me enfundaron en la que alguna vez me había comprado para simular que iría a una fiesta que nunca llegó, solo por hacerle ver a mi madre que su hermoso pollito ya había salido del cascarón _¡Buena idea!_

**…**

Miré a mi costado y la cara de Jasper no era mejor que la mía. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea haber venido a una fiesta en donde no conocíamos a nadie, y Alice tampoco estaba aquí… Había visto a varias chicas con sus ojos incrustados en el lugar donde estábamos, por lo que rápidamente había dado mi espalda a ellas y agradecía que Jasper esta vez me apoyara, aunque solo fuera para que Alice no lo castrara por estar de fiesta con una mujer que no fuera ella… De ese modo había pasado 3 horas interminables sentado al lado de mi amigo que ya estaba por su quinto o sexto trago…

- Parece que el hombre está un poco mal.- escuché a alguien hablar a mi espalda. Me giré y frente a mí estaba el idolatrado capitán de futbol

- Un poco.- le coincidí, casi sin voz

- Emmet McCarty.- estiró su mano hacia mí. La miré con duda, estábamos hablando con la persona que decía contra la pared y todos los idiotas se podían a dar cientos de cabezazos por solo ser la palabra de él

- Edward…Cullen.- dije al fin y sentí mis dedos casi ser triturados por esa enorme mano

- ¿Entretenida fiesta, no?.- preguntó mirando a su alrededor, aunque su entusiasmo no era muy contagioso

- Si, claro.- le seguí la corriente y le sonreí en forma falsa

- Cullen.- escuché decir a duras penas a Jasper, me hizo un gesto que me acercara a el.- Esa chica no es para ti.- habló entre su borrachera indicando a Emmett.- Las chiquititas son las mejores.- rió entre su hipo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la barra

- ¿Qué dice tu amigo?.- preguntó acercándose el capitán. Abrí mis ojos en forma desmedida. No era un buen comienzo empezar con un ojo morado

- Q-que te admira.- asentí vigorosamente.- Así como todos los demás.- indiqué ampliamente con mi mano al resto de concurrentes

- Oh.- alzó sus cejas y me brindó algo que creí una especie de _¿sonrisa?_.- Dale mis saludos mañana

- Si es que recuerda algo.- murmuré

- ¿Estás en la Universidad? ¿Nunca te había visto?.- quise rodar mis ojos. No era primer comentario como ese que recibía

- Estoy en mi tercer año de Medicina.- contesté

- ¿De verdad? Hombre debes ser como un fantasma, tu cara ni siquiera me es conocida.- me miró más cerca

- No suelo venir mucho a estos eventos.- dije al fin

- Envidio tu relajado ritmo de vida.- emitió dejándome estupefacto

- ¿C-como?.- pregunté tartamudeando

- Que a veces igual me gustaría pasar desapercibido.- dijo como para sí mismo

- Ya.- hablé algo por no darle a entender que no le creía ni por asomo

- ¿Vienes con tu novia?.- cambió de tema en forma radical

- N-no tengo.- titubee y tomé del vaso que Jasper había dejado medio vacío. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y carraspear de la misma forma ¡Me quemaba la garganta!

- ¿Estás bien?.- su enorme mano golpeó varias veces mi espalda. Asentí sintiendo un calor ascendente en mis mejillas

- S-si. G-gracias.- me miraba sin creer, por lo que me voltee hacia Jasper, que a esta hora dormía plácidamente sobre la barra

- Me decías que no tenías novia. Es lo mejor hombre.- quise bufar. Él lo decía solamente porque levantaba un dedo y tenía a todas a su alrededor. Y yo tenía una chica al frente y me comían la lengua los ratones

- Seguro.- asentí en su dirección

- ¡Edward!.- Annette apareció en ese momento y respiré aliviado. No tenía tema con él.- Hola.- saludó efusivamente soñadora cuando vio con quien estaba

- Hola, soy…

- Emmett, lo sé.- le cortó mi amiga.- Todos lo sabemos.- añadió riendo tontamente

- Eh, si claro.- afirmó el chico algo incómodo.- Bien Edward, espero nos veamos por la Universidad.- volvió a estrechar mi mano.- Adiós.- se despidió de mi amiga que saltó hacia él como imán

- Soy Annette.- casi le gritó cuando él se alejaba agitando su mano.- ¡Te hiciste amigo del capitán de fútbol!.- chilló y se colgó a mi cuello

- Compartimos un par de palabras Annette.- puse mis ojos en blanco.- Es más, creo que él habló más que yo

- Tienes que invitarlo a casa.- sentenció.- Es tan hermoso.- suspiró en dirección a la que se había ido

- Si, mañana mismo.- me burlé. Iba a refutar, pero me adelanté.- Ahora creo que debemos llevarnos a Jasper, antes de que…

- Hola Edward.- me quedé sin habla cuando Bree apareció de sorpresa delante de nosotros

- Hola.- saludé incómodo. Esta chica era demasiado osada para mi gusto y para mi salud mental

- Me debes un baile.- tomó mi brazo y lo acarició con sus uñas

- A-annette de…de verdad creo que debemos llevar a Jasper.- mi amiga me obsequió su sonrisa más maléfica

- No es de buena educación dejar a una dama esperando Eddie.- miró de soslayo a Bree que ya saltaba sobre mí

- N-no sé bailar.- me excusé, pero ella plantó sus manos en mi cintura inmovilizando mi escape

- Eso no es problema.- se inclinó y susurró en mi cuello.- Yo te enseño todo lo que quieras.- mordió su labio y fue todo para mí

- T-tu te llevas a Jasper. Lo siento… M-me voy.- quité sus manos y caminé casi como si mi vida se estuviera extinguiendo a la salida

**…**

- ¿Aun está molesto?.- escuché que consultaba Jasper en tono casi de susurro

- Aun.- le respondió Annette de la misma forma.- Lo encuentro absurdo. No fue para tanto

- Sabes que Edward es tímido, quizás no fue la forma de acercarse

- Creí que sería la ocasión Jas.- suspiró ella.- No ha salido con nadie desde…

- Lo de Mery.- completó Jas. Sentí esa rara sensación que experimentaba al volver a oír su nombre

- Ella fue una perra.- no escatimó mi amiga en catalogarla

- Lo sabemos, pero…- decidí aparecer antes de seguir oyendo sobre aquella historia que estaba en el pasado

- Buenos días.- saludé sin mirar a ninguno, pasando directo a tomar mi café servido

- ¿Listo para un nuevo día?.- exclamó Jasper con demasiado entusiasmo para un día Lunes

- Nunca te había oído con tanta expectación por el primer día de la semana.- acoté. Miré de soslayo a Annette que bebía en silencio su desayuno

- ¿Es extraño, verdad?.- estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.- Sin embargo, algo me dice que será un buen día

- Estoy seguro.- musité sin una pizca de convencimiento

- También opino lo mismo.- oí por primera vez la voz de mi amiga

- Un día inolvidable.- me jacté

Seguramente a una semana de esa genial fiesta, Bree vendría por décima o más veces que la semana pasada a pedirme una bebida y estaría todo el día sentada frente a mí tratando de que a mi salida fuera con ella a su departamento para enseñarle alguna materia que estaba seguro ni siquiera conocía el nombre… Estaba molesto con Annette, ella era la responsable de que su amiga intentara seducirme por todos los medios posibles. Y la chica no era fea, pero no me gustaba y tampoco me gustaría…teniendo también en cuenta que añadido a mi nerviosismo, me desagradaba.

¡De seguro me esperaba un muy bien día! _Si, claro_

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

**…**

**Bella**

**…**

- Bella, dice mamá que por el amor de Dios te levantes de esa cama

- Puedo pasar el año entero acostada. No iré a la Universidad.- respondí con mi rostro hundido en mi cómoda almohada de plumas

- ¿No se te cae la cara de vergüenza jactarte de no hacer nada por todo un año?.- mi hermana nuevamente en su plan de_ señorita perfecta_

- No. De hecho, estoy dichosa.- me reí amortiguada con mi cobija

- Bien mujer dichosa, levanta tu cuerpo y ve abajo que mamá quiere hablarte

- ¡Hey!.- protesté cuando un zapato dio en mi espalda

Y no contenta con eso, cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo revotar mis cuadros adheridos a las murallas. _Jane_, tan hermosa hermana que todo mundo quisiera tener. Enfermera de profesión e hija totalmente perfecta en todos los sentidos. La amaba, pero había momentos como este, en que hubiese querido ser hija única. Sobre todo cuando se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel de hermanita mayor, dando consejos a diestro y siniestro. Ella debía ver su vida, que bastante mal la tenía, y luego comenzar a intentar encausar la mía.

Me levanté arrastrando los pies y lo primero que hice fue prender mi Portátil para checar novedades, cotilleos, fiestas o demás… Pero como a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido tener la brillante idea de no perder un solo año y entrar a la dichosa Universidad, mi lista de contactos conectados en Facebook, Msn y todas mis redes sociales era _"Cero"_…

- ¡Urgh!.- cerré sin ninguna suavidad la pantalla

Me enfundé en mi bata y bajé a encontrarme con mi querida familia-_nótese el sarcasmo_-a esperar nuevamente una interminable rueda de argumentos que debía tener en cuenta antes de dejar pasar un año sin hacer nada. Extrañaba a papá en estos momentos, el único que era capaz de entender que el Instituto había sido demasiado _pesado _para mi sistema nervioso, y por ende, era beneficioso que me tomara un descanso.

- La princesa osa levantarse temprano.- ironizó mamá dándome un beso en la coronilla.- ¿Tendremos el placer de contar con vuestra presencia en tan humilde desayuno?.- siguió bromando

- Si.- mascullé mordiendo mi galleta baja en calorías, debía cuidarme

- Bella, para cuidarse no solo debes mantener una buena alimentación; sino también realizar actividades para tu cuerpo

- ¿No solo tienes la cara sino que también la mente de bruja?.- escupí con mi risita molesta a Jane

- Basta niñas.- cortó mamá.- Llamó Rose, para que pases por ella a la Universidad

- A ver si con pisar allí, aterrizas de la nube en la que vives.- comentó mi hermana por lo bajo

- ¿A qué hora?.- ignoré a mi hermanita

- A las 5

- Ok

- Bella.- rodé mis ojos antes que Jane hablara.- ¿De verdad no piensas hacer nada con tu vida todo este año?

- Las clases empezaron hace un mes. No, no haré nada. Es decir, tengo miles de fiestas a las que asistir, demasiadas películas que se estrenaran y eso. Mi tiempo está cubierto

- Hija, he estado pensando que quizás un trabajo de medio tiempo podría venirte bien

- Rénee…- mi madre elevó una ceja hacia mí.- Mamá, no sé hacer nada

- Nadie nace sabiendo Bella.- se metió otra vez la metiche de mi consanguínea

- ¿No deberías irte ya?.- apremié.- ¡Dios, llegarás un minuto atrasada! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Qué pasara con tu reputación de mujer perfecta?.- dramaticé y me carcajee cuando una mueca surcó su rostro

- Graciosa.- gesticuló y se levantó.- Nos vemos mamá, esta noche tengo turno así que no llegaré

- ¡Una noche sin ti! ¡Yupi!.- elevé mi puño

- Bella, deja de ser tan inmadura ¿Quieres?.- pidió mi madre sentándose a mi lado

- Ella también lo es.- encogí mis hombros

- Hay un puesto en la tienda por medio tiempo por si quieres aceptarlo. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que no sepas. Sería bueno que hicieras algo siquiera hija, el día de mañana…

- Tendré responsabilidades y es bueno que desde niña las vaya adquiriendo y blah, blah, blah.- terminé por ella.- Es bueno que vayan cambiando su repertorio tú y Jane, ese ya me lo sé y no me anima. Y no, no quiero trabajar. Papá ya me dio su permiso para quedar libre este año.- sonreí triunfal

- Tu padre lo único que hace es fomentar tu flojera.- gruñó y se levantó dejando su taza en el lavaplatos

- Mamá, deja de regañar. Te pondrás vieja muy pronto.- la bromee y me levanté a abrazarla

- Gracias, que amor eres.- dijo sarcástica

Todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer y yo… Yo nada_ ¡Genial!_ Prendí el equipo de música y le di al volumen con todo lo que daba. Corrí y me eché sobre el enorme sofá, escuchando a mi grupo favorito y viendo como los vidrios llegaban a temblar con el sonido… La empleada que había contratado mamá pasó por mi lado y tras darme una sonrisa tan falsa como el rubio de su platinado cabello, se encerró en la cocina. Esta muchachita me había caído gorda desde el primer día en que había pisado esta casa.

Holgazanee todo el día hasta que el reloj marcó las 3 de la tarde y me dispuse a producir mi bella persona para encontrarme con Rose, mi casi única y más grande amiga.

**…**

Decidí darme un pequeño tour por el lugar, antes de ir directamente a la cafetería donde encontraría a Rose. Mirando mi alrededor entendí a que se refería mi amiga cuando hablaba de los beneficios de estudiar una carrera _¡Oh my god!_ Es que si en mis pocos años de estudiante había visto hombres buenos, me estaba perdiendo _HOY la mitad de mi vida_… Había para regodearse y definitivamente llegué a tomar la opción de lograr inscribirme a esta altura, pero fue solo una fracción de segundo, no estaba totalmente loca y antes que esos demoniacos pensamientos me siguieran rondando, preferí reunirme con Rose.

La cafetería estaba casi desierta, obviamente todo lo bueno estaba fuera de este lugar que olía por todos lados a frituras y cosas como esas ¡Ew! ¿Es que no había gente que limpiara y aireara el lugar? Tres chicos estaban de espaldas a mí en la barra riendo aparentemente. Perfecto, ellos contratados para trabajar festejando la vida loca y una aquí intoxicándose con tanto mal olor.

- ¡Bella!.- la cabellera rubia de mi amiga se elevó desde una esquina

- No sé como soportas estos apestosos olores ¿Es que no había una mejor Universidad donde ir?.- fue lo primero que dije

- Deja de reclamar, recuerda por lo que vine a esta _prestigiosa entidad_.- ironizó carcajeándose

- Oh si, porque los mejores jugadores de fútbol están aquí.- repetí sus palabras

- Exacto. Deberías pensarlo y apuntarte.- picó mi brazo

- Los musculosos con olor a sudor no van conmigo, gracias.- rodé mis ojos

- Bien, deja que Rose la princesa se haga cargo de ellos.- volvió a reír

- Bien princesa ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí?

- Porque necesito de tu ayuda.- movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.- He conocido a un chico que te mueres.- chilló y mordió sus perfectas uñas

- Déjame adivinar.- imité una pose pensadora.- ¿Futbol?

- El capitán.- aplaudió cual niña con juguete nuevo, bueno, era así

- Okey.- alargué el_ "Y"_.- ¿Cuál es mi papel aquí?

- Lo de siempre.- alzó sus hombros con indiferencia

- Tú el capitán y yo su partner.- recité lo que veníamos haciendo desde que tenía memoria

- ¡Exacto! Amiga eres toda una genio.- hizo reverencias hacia mí

- ¿Puedo saber al menos con qué tipo de hombre me estoy viendo involucrada?

- Aun no lo sé.- hizo una mueca.- Lo veo con todos y nadie a la vez

- ¿Cómo es eso?.- fruncí mi entrecejo

- Eso, como te digo. El habla con todo el mundo, pero aun no lo veo así como uña y carne con nadie. Es decir, nadie como nosotras

- Rosa.- le advertí.- No voy a involucrarme con un obeso mórbido, un tipo repleto de granos o un estúpido de primera.- fui enfática

- Y si fuera así, sabes como funciona esto. Mientras no me resulte tu utilizas tus artes de seducción sin llegar a más. Y cuando se me haga el milagro _¡Plaf!_ Se te acaba el entusiasmo por él.- lo pintó todo muy bonito.- Bella, lo hice por ti con Mike

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes.- gemí.- Taylor debe hacerse socio honorario de una empresa de pastillas de menta con ese hálito que tiene

- ¿Aun no logro entender como no te diste cuenta antes?.- preguntó nuevamente lo mismo desde hacía un par de meses

- Rose, su mochila estaba llena de pastillas de menta. Creí ilusamente que su aliento era naturalmente mentolado, hasta que su bolso cayó al barro y tuve que enfrentarme a esa horrible realidad.- mi cuerpo tembló al rememorar eso

- ¡Hugh! Cambio de tema, prometo ser auspiciadora de pastillitas mentoladas si este es nuevamente el caso.- sonrió angelicalmente

- Si eso pasa otra vez, sus bolas quedarán azules al momento que trate de meter su lengua en mi boca ¡Lo juro!.- añadí solemne

- Bien, tienes permiso para hacer eso una vez que yo haya metido mi lengua en la boca de ese hombre exquisito llamado Emmett

- Bien.- accedí.- ¿No podríamos salir de aquí? El olor me está mareando y segundo, creo haber visto mejores cosas en los alrededores.- miré el entorno y nada bueno que deleitarme

- Eso porque no has mirado bien.- me reprendió.- Y vengo todos los días a la misma hora porque _mi _capitán pasa por aquí cuando termina su práctica

- ¡Fantástico!.- dije sarcástica.- Al menos podrían tener un televisor donde mirar algo bueno

- Lo hay, pero te vuelvo a repetir, no has observado bien.- pestañeó repetidas veces

- ¿Dónde sería eso?.- dije con una sonrisa irónica

- Mira detrás de ti.- la cara de Rose destilaba maldad, por lo que me giré hasta con temor

- ¿Qué?.- dije frunciendo el ceño, al no ver nada

- Detrás del mostrador tontita.- enfoqué mi vista y ahí quedé

Un bombón totalmente apetecible estaba sirviendo unas gaseosas a un grupo de chicas que reían tontamente y estaba segura de saber el por qué. Volví a mirar a Rose que sonreía de oreja a oreja y me volví a girar esta vez totalmente para tener una vista privilegiada del hombre que, ciertamente, era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

- Es…- estuve a punto de decir el mayor cumplido de toda mi vida cuando el chico en vez de vaciar la gaseosa en el vaso frente a él lo regó por toda la mesa

- Un idiota.- terminó Rose por mí con tono de frustración

- Que desperdicio.- murmuré alzando mis cejas dramáticamente y sentándome bien nuevamente.- ¿Lo conoces?.- cuestioné

- No mucho. Sé que estudia Medicina y que trabaja medio tiempo aquí en la cafetería

- ¿Trabaja y estudia aquí?.- pregunté confundida

- Es un becado. A ellos se les da la oportunidad de trabajar aquí para ayudar en el pago de su carrera.- hice un mohín con mis labios

- ¿Y siempre es tan…idiota?.- solté unas risitas, acompañada por mi amiga

- Lo ponen nervioso las mujeres.- se mofó Rose. Aquello me dio una genial idea

- Veamos qué tanto.- moví mis cejas sugestivamente y Rose elevó sus pulgares

Caminé con mi mejor andar sexy que podía ofrecer y que sabía dejaba a cualquier hombre baboso con la mirada pegada como si de un imán se tratara. Las chicas seguían allí y lo seguían observando con ojos hambrientos, a pesar de que el tipo fuera un pastel… Me senté en la silla disponible en la barra y esperé a que notara mi presencia. Mientras seguía allí pude observarlo con mayor detalle y no pude negar que el chico era lejos, uno de los hombres más bellos que había visto el último tiempo.

- Disculpa.- me hice notar cuando pasaban los minutos y él no reparaba en mí

- Lo siento ¿Qué deseas?.- rehuyó mi mirada cuando lo tuve frente a mí

- Tu número de teléfono.- solté y conocí allí una nueva tonalidad roja, que me demostró su rostro.

- L-lo siento ¿Q-qué deseas de tomar o comer?.- preguntó nuevamente sin mirarme

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí.- agité mi mano frente a él.- Y no quiero nada de tomar o comer. Solo quiero tu número. Ten.- le extendí una servilleta y un lápiz que reposaba en la mesa

- ¿P-para qué esto?.- me miró un par de segundos y volvió a bajar la vista. Rodé mis ojos

- Si mal no recuerdo el papel es para escribir y el lápiz hace su trabajo.- enseñé mis dientes.- Ahora dame tu número

- No.- dijo rápidamente y me dio la espalda

- Idiota.- murmuré bajo mi aliento.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- elevé mi voz. No volteó y solo me observó por sobre su hombro

- ¿Sucede algo?.- otra chica que recordaba por su cabello haberla visto cuando entraba aquí se acercó a él y luego se fijó en mí.- Edgard, te necesitan dentro.- se dirigió a él, regalándome el nombre del mudo en cuestión.- ¿Qué desea servirse?.- se plantó frente a mí sonriendo falsamente

- Nada de lo que tú puedas darme. Ya tengo lo que quería.- sonreí y me levanté

- De nada.- gritó ella y apreté mis dientes _¡Estúpida!_

- ¿Cómo te fue?.- consultó una Rose bastante animada

- Se llama Edgard y es un mudo/tartamudo.- me reí

Iba a decir algo más cuando mi amiga tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y le brindó un apretón demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Quise protestar cuando con sus ojos me hizo voltear mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde venían ingresando un gran número de chicos vestidos deportivamente y con un bolso a cuestas_ ¡Futbol!_ Pensé irónica…

- Es el de jockey negro:- susurró y siguió mirando como idiota

- Lindo.- dije sin mucho ánimo. No era mi gusto

- ¿Lindo? ¿Eso es todo? Bella reacciona.- me brindó un zape gratuito.

- Hey, si me agredes no te ayudo.- sobé mi nuca

- ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!.- comenzó a hiperventilar

- ¿Qué mier…?.- me giré y casi quedé como ella

_Su _capitán estaba saludando animadamente a el tal _"Edgard_", que tal parecía no lograba salir de su asombro. Era como si fuese primera vez que alguien como el capitán del equipo se fijara en su presencia aquí… Pero lo más perturbador fue cuando los demás chicos le llamaron para que se les uniera en la mesa y él, muy educadamente, les informó que se quedaría con su amigo haciéndole compañía en la barra _¡Oh Jesús!_

- Ahí tienes a tu nueva presa.- añadió Rose, aunque eso ya lo sabía

El era el amigo con el que me tocaría sacrificarme para que mi amiga ganara su premio. Después de todo, no era tan mala idea. Pero para asegurarme que nada saliera mal, necesitaba conseguir un cargamento de pastillas mentoladas _¡Por si acaso!_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Ale: Aquí está tu regalo xD**

**...**

**Bien chicas/os, me decidí a subirla =D Quiero sus opiniones para ver que tal ¿Si?**

**No diré cuando subiré el próximo, porque todo se verá según el recibimiento que tenga ¿Mala? No (carita angelical)**

**...**

**Cariños a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer mis locuras y comentar**

**A los siempre lectores fantasmas, please... ¿Comment? jaja**

**...**

**Pam3**

**PADU: "Las adoro"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:- "El que no está conciente de lo que es el amor, no tiene barreras que anteponer para que ese sentimiento haga sucumbir la mente y el cuerpo…**

** Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?"**

**...**

**"Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Cap II**

**...**

**Edward**

**..**

Entré como si me persiguiera el mismo demonio a sector donde se preparaban los pedidos. Jasper que estaba atendiendo una orden me miró con una ceja alzada y la comisura de su boca levemente inclinada. Bufé y tiré mi delantal sobre el mesón ¡Yo sabía que esto no era una buena idea! ¡Esa chica era realmente intimidante! Comencé a rascar en forma frenética mi cabeza, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaba realmente nervioso ¿Es que nunca perdería esta podrida timidez?

- ¿Bree?.- intentó adivinar Jasper cuando ya no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y diversión

- Peor.- murmuré recordando a la chica

- ¿Peor? Joder hermano, creo estás siendo todo un semental.- palmeó mi hombro y siguió burlándose

- Edward, te necesito en la barra. Están llegando los chicos del entrenamiento.- señaló la Señora Cope

- Enseguida.- asentí nervioso de encontrarme con ella otra vez

Miré por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, y agradecí suspirando hondamente cuando la vi lejos de la barra sentada con una chica rubia que frecuentaba ahora más que nunca la cafetería. Jasper en su intento de saber que miraba con tanto fervor me empujó con su hombro y observó a todos lados. Se giró nuevamente a mí y subió sus cejas como preguntando en forma silenciosa si lo que llamaba mi atención eran _los chicos del equipo_. Le di una fea mirada y lo aparté con brusquedad. No era gay, solo tímido o idiota, algo así

- Hey Ed.- mi cabeza se movió en cámara lenta

- Hey.- dije sin voz cuando efectivamente corroboré que era el capitán del equipo quien me saludaba _¿Recordaba haberme visto? ¿Y mi nombre?_

- ¿Mucho trabajo?.- la misma pregunta que todo el mundo hacía

- Algo.- elevé mis hombros quitándole importancia

- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí y te hago compañía un rato?.- escuché un chillido a mi espalda y luego seguido de un _no muy suave_ apretón en mi brazo ¡Annette!.- ¿Edward?.- insistió cuando no respondí

- ¿Eh?...N-no, no … O sea, está bien. Puedes sentarte aquí.- atiné a decir.

Mi querida amiga seguía torturando mi brazo a modo de ataque neurótico causado por exceso de testosterona. Me aparté brusco, cuando supuse que mañana amanecería con varios morados gracias a ella. Emmett se sentó frente a nosotros y cuando sus amigos lo llamaron para que los acompañara en su mesa, él muy educado declinó llamándome _amigo_; que se sentaría con su _amigo Edward_.

- Pellízcame nuevamente.- ofrecí mi brazo a Annette

- Pellízcame tú a mí.- dijo igual de aturdida que yo, observando casi con la boca abierta a Emmett

- Chicos, quiero la mejor hamburguesa que me puedan ofrecer.- mi amiga y yo nos miramos inmediatamente atónitos

- ¿Comes toda esa bola de grasa?.- Annette no ocultó su jovialidad

- Eh… Si.- decidí intervenir antes que el capitán lo único que comiera o bebiera en este caso fuera la saliva que bailoteaba por salir de la boca de ella

- Ve a prepararlo tú.- la tomé del brazo y la intenté llevar hacia atrás

- ¡No!.- chilló cuando traspasamos la puerta y trató de volver allí.- ¡Edward, déjame pasar!.- golpeó con su pie el piso

- No irás ¡Solo te falta babearlo en su cara!

- ¿A quién?.- apareció Jaz

- ¡Mi capitán de fútbol está allí afuera y Edward no quiere que vaya a conversarle!.- refunfuñó

- Está haciendo el ridículo.- defendí mi postura

- Edward lo quiere para él.- Annette y yo abrimos la boca para replicar, y quedamos como estatuas ante la ocurrencia de Jasper

- No soy gay idiota.- sisee molesto

- Tú lo dijiste el otro día.- alzó sus hombros despreocupado

- ¿Eres gay?.- rodé mis ojos ante la pregunta tonta de mi amiga

- Si, lo soy. Ya déjenme en paz.- pasé por la puerta giratoria y volví a la barra

El lugar se llenó por lo que estuve de un lado para otro bastante rato. A cada tanto observaba de soslayo la mesa donde estaba la chica sin personalidad-_irónicamente hablando_- y la rubia despampanante. Me incomodaba tenerlas pendiente de donde me encontraba en todo momento, por lo que trataba de moverme oculto entre las personas.

- Creo que he comido suficiente.- exclamó Emmett, luego de haber engullido prácticamente no 1, sino 3 hamburguesas extra grandes

- Presumo que sí.- susurré recogiendo sus platos

- ¡Hey Edward!.- llamó antes que me internara en la cocina. Asentí para que hablara, yo no tenía nada que decirle.- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

- Si.- dije no muy animado. No era mi pasatiempo favorito

- Ten, aquí tienes 4 boletos para con quien quieras ir. Es el primer partido y hay un buen espectáculo antes

- Ok.- atiné a responder, cogiendo los boletos con reticencia

- Espero verte allí. Nos vemos.- levanté mi cabeza como despedida

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y guardé rápido los boletos en mi pantalón. Annette me dio un desprecio, todavía molesta por haberle quitado la oportunidad de conversar con Emmett. Así que me dediqué a dejar todo limpio para cerrar de una vez por todas. Volví a mirar hacia la mesa de aquellas chicas y respiré tranquilo cuando las observé coger sus pertenencias, por lo que seguí ensimismado en mi labor.

- ¡Hey Edgard!.- apreté el paño de limpieza al volverla escuchar.- Aquí tienes mi número por si quieres llamarme. Soy Bella

Ni siquiera me voltee. Sentí mi rostro arder y mis pulsaciones haber subido al cielo y ahí quedarse como detenidas. Miré a través de la ventanilla para ver el reflejo de la chica salir de allí.

- Así que Bella Swan… Mmm, interesante.- murmuró Annette que agitaba un papel en sus manos

- Tira eso.- indiqué. Sonrió y movió su dedo de lado a lado

- Nop.- remarcó la _"P".-_ Creo que esto será muy beneficioso para mi

- Annette.- advertí

- ¡No me hables golpeado!.- me enfrentó.- Que con solo mover mi dedo, estarás dentro de un sartén para ser cocinado como un huevo para esa chica. Cuidado Eddie

Se quitó el delantal y tras lanzarme un beso, desapareció de allí guardando ese papelito del demonio en sus vaqueros… ¡Definitivamente trabajar aquí no era mala idea. _Era pésima_!

**…**

Hoy era el dichoso partido. El reloj parecía burlarse de mi pasando cada vez más rápido sus minutos. Necesitaba recuperar ese número lo antes posible, pero amenazar a mi amiga no sería una buena idea. La conocía, y la última vez que tuve la osadía de amenazarla lo lamenté durante varios meses… Me levanté de mi escritorio y pegué mi oreja a la puerta, ella y Jasper estaban enfrascados discutiendo sobre qué banda musical era mejor. Me encomendé a todos los santos que mi madre había puesto en mi cuarto la vez que había venido y salí de allí con mi jugada dispuesta. Estaban los dos sentados en la mesa viendo algo en la TV

- ¿Qué hay Edward?.- saludó Jaz con su vista fija en la televisión

- Tomen

- ¿Qué es esto?.- Annette se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó las invitaciones.- ¡Mierda!.- susurró asombrada al ver lo que era

- Están cordialmente invitados.- dije con un tanto de sarcasmo

- ¿Están? ¿El capitán de futbol te da entradas para el primero de sus grandes partidos y dices están?

- ¿Iremos al partido?.- ahora fue el turno de Jasper de ponerse a chillar.- Cielo santo, intenté conseguir y estaba todo agotado

- Bien, ahí tienes

- Iremos Edward.- Annette golpeó la mesa con su puño.- Tú me llevarás directo donde ese hombre

- Olvídalo.- remarqué con firmeza

- Oh no señor. Edward, el capitán te tiene en gracia así que no puedes hacerle un desaire así

- No vas a convencerme Annette.- la apunté con mi dedo

- Se como contactar a la chica que casi te comió en la cafetería _Edgard_ ¡Tú tienes que decidir!

- ¿Qué chica? ¿Edgard? ¿Quién se llama así?.- preguntó Jasper mirándonos confuso

¡Rayos! Esto no estaba sucediendo como lo tenía más menos calculado. Se suponía que ella gritaría, alucinaría, tomaría los boletos y saldría corriendo a ver su ídolo. No que saltara obligándome a ir con ellos y amenazando con esa chica _¡Oh-oh!_

- Una chica quiso saber el nombre de Eddie, y como él sudaba como cochinito, tuve que salvarlo e inventar que su nombre era _Edgard_ y no Edward. La chica dejó su nombre y número telefónico para que nuestro Eddie la llame.- mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no responder nada

- Esto está color de hormiga ¿Qué le estás poniendo a la comida de la gente Edward? Resulta que ahora eres tú la que las trae locas.- comenzó a regañar Jasper

- Sea lo que sea, está dando resultados.- aplaudió Annette.- ¡Nos vamos al partido!

**...**

La fila era interminable. Decenas de personas se agolpaban para poder entrar a ver el dichoso partido. Seguramente cuando lográbamos ingresar, si es que lo hacíamos, sería para ver cuando el juez daría el pitido final. Jasper estaba en su mundo aparte junto a Alice, a quien debía mantener sujeta en todo momento, si no queríamos terminar buscando a esa pequeña chica por toda la ciudad. Annette saltaba por sobre las cabezas buscando… _no sé qué cosa buscaba_, pero parecía un verdadero canguro. Y yo, yo encontraba de lo más interesante observar mis zapatillas desgastadas.

- ¡Hey tú!.- gritó de pronto entre uno de sus saltos. Un enorme tipo se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hasta nuestro lado

- No hay forma de entrar antes. O haces la fila o simplemente te quedas fuera.- ladró el tipo

- Para tu información gorila.- lo apuntó con sus uñas rosas y tragué saliva ante el rostro desfigurado del hombre.- Mira esto.- tomó los boletos y se los enseñó

- Discúlpenme. Pasen por favor.- fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de aquel hombre

- ¿Qué le has hecho o dicho bruja?.- Jasper quitó las palabras de mi boca sonriendo

- Mi futuro novio.- refiriéndose a Emmett.- Como es un hombre tan preocupado. Firmó los boletos, así que tenemos entrada libre

- ¡¿Cómo?.- exigí que me aclarara y agitó los boletos ante mis ojos donde vi claramente la firma.- Vaya.- fue lo único que atiné a decir

- Creo que este será tu año Edward.- Alice cariñosamente señaló y acarició mi brazo

- Aha.- musité y caminé detrás de ellos escuchando los reclamos de la gente al vernos avanzar primero

Cuando por fin logramos sentarnos en primera fila, me arrellané en mi silla y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. La gente estaba enardecida gritando por su equipo favorito, incluyendo a mi amiga, la cual podía apostar era su primera vez viendo un partido de estos, pero cualquiera diría por su entusiasmo que era una de esas fans al 100%. Sonreí al verla saltar y gritar emocionada. Jasper y Alice la observaban y de igual forma reían al verla en ese estado.

- ¿Desde cuándo nuestra compañera se volvió tan fanática?.- preguntó Jasper en mi dirección por sobre todo el ruido

- Emmett.- fue lo único que dije y que sirvió para que el comprendiera

- ¿Le gusta realmente?.- inquirió Alice

- No lo sé…- miré a mi amiga y supe la verdad.- Si, en realidad sí

- ¡Miren!.- chilló de pie cuando los jugadores llegaron al campo.- ¡Emmett!

Gritaba como posesa y batía sus manos al aire, creyendo ilusoriamente que su voz podría sobresalir ante el centenar de personas que igualmente fantaseaban con que sus vítores resaltaran.

- Hola Edward.- cerré los ojos y capturé el temblor de mi cuerpo

- Hola Bree.- saludé poniendo mi atención en algo más

- ¿Disfrutando del juego?.- asentí.- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.- miré donde indicaba

¿Acaso estaba demente? No había una sola silla desocupada, por lo que la observé un par de segundos alzando mi ceja ¿Dónde pretendía sentarse? ¿En el piso?

- Creo que no hay espacio.- dije muy bajamente acomodándome en mi silla.

- Me refiero en este lugar Ed.- di un respingo cuando su mano tocó mi rodilla y subió por mi muslo

- ¿Q-qué?.- pregunté en forma tonta, era obvio lo que ella estaba intentando

- Si puedo sentarme en tus piernas Ed. No hay lugar en otra parte y…

- Toma mi asiento Bree.- señaló Annette, desligándose del juego un par de minutos.- Yo debo estar de pie viendo a mi capitán

- Gracias An.- exclamó ella y se sentó a mi lado. Cerca,_ muy cerca, demasiadamente cerca_

A cada tanto observaba de soslayo hacia mi derecha. Jasper estaba enfrascado en el juego, sin embargo, su atención oscilaba en intervalos sobre mí y sonreía como el gato de Shrek. Alice en cambio me miraba consternada y en menos de un minuto, la cabeza de Bree aparecía en mi trayecto, por lo que volvía a clavar mis ojos en una pelota con casi 20 hombres corriendo tras de ella.

Para cuando el primer tiempo finalizó, yo quería correr a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y tapar mi cabeza con un gran almohadón ¡Ah! Y no volver a ver a Bree en lo que restara de vida ¿A quién le podía agradar tener una siamés-_prácticamente_-pegada a tu brazo por casi una hora, y al mismo tiempo sentir sus manos intentar abarcar todo lo que pudiera de mi cuerpo? ¡A nadie! _¡O al menos para mí no era el pasatiempo preferido!_

- Bajaré por unas bebidas ¿Alguien me acompaña?.- salté como un resorte de mi asiento

- Voy contigo Alice.- ella sonrió gratamente

- Podemos ir Edward y yo.- ofreció Bree, haciendo que abriera mis ojos como plato.

- Iré con Edward.- declaró Alice, ganándose una agria mirada de Bree

Caminamos por entre los bancos hasta llegar al pasillo. Emmett estaba abandonando el campo, sin embargo, miró en nuestra dirección y agitó su mano en su saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Le devolví el saludo, algo incómodo por las miradas que despertó que el gran capitán del equipo se viera más entusiasmado con un absoluto desconocido que con sus compañeros que trataban de buscar su atención a como diera lugar.

- Gracias.- musité cuando estábamos en la fila para comprar

- Si lo dices por Bree, de nada.- sonrió la pequeña chica.- Creo que es un poco… ¿Insistente?

- ¿Un poco?.- puse cara de escéptico, a lo que ella soltó una gran carcajada

- Vale, está bien. Es una chica bastante insistente.- concedió aun riendo.- ¿No te agrada aunque sea un poco?.- cuestionó

- No.- dije de inmediato

- Entonces creo que deberías decírselo. Puede que sea un poco más lenta para comprender.- reímos por su especulación

- Creo que lo es.- estuve de acuerdo.- Pero también creo que no sabe entender razones

- Tal vez necesita que seas más directo

- Me cuesta.- acepté sonrojándome.- N-nunca he tenido algo…así como…- no sabía cómo proseguir, además de darme cuenta que estaba hablando demás

- Nunca has tenido una relación.- afirmó ella. Asentí con la cabeza gacha.- Jasper me comentó sobre…- la miré cuando no siguió hablando y supe a lo que se refería

- Nunca he tenido una relación.- repetí con voz más firme y algo molesta

- Entiendo.- murmuró y se giró cuando el hombre del negocio solicitó su pedido

Me hice para atrás metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi vaquero y mirando con demasiado interés los papeles de basura esparcidos por el piso. No quería ser insolente con Alice, después de todo era la novia de Jasper y le tenía que agradecer haberme salvado de las garras de esa chica; pero no hablaba de mis-_casi nulas y asquerosas_-relaciones pasadas, y menos de _ella_.

Me apoyé en la muralla y pasee mi vista por el lugar, hasta que mis ojos quedaron clavados y abriéndose en todo su esplendor cuando noté claramente quien venía en mi misma dirección _¡Oh no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!_

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- ¿Podrías dejar de reclamar? Para mí tampoco es fácil mezclarme con esta muchedumbre, pero realmente lo necesito si quiero llegar a Emmett

- Genial.- dije sarcástica

_¡No lo podía creer!_ Estaba por primera vez en mi vida perdiéndome una gran fiesta, por estar metida entre gente que gritaba como loca por una bola de idiotas sudorosos que corrían tras una pelota _¿Estaba haciendo realmente esto? _Mi respuesta estuvo definida cuando todos a mi alrededor se levantaron para aplaudir y volver a gritar con más fuerzas que antes cuando el marcador indicó que el primer tiempo había terminado y para festejo de ellos parecía estar ganando su equipo.

- Necesito un cigarro.- murmuré levantándome rápidamente y saliendo de allí

- Espérame.- pidió Rose, corriendo con sus enormes tacos tras de mí.- ¿Quieres comer algo?.- la miré como si le faltara un tornillo

_¿Acaso la gente a su alrededor le había golpeado su cabeza? ¡Todo! _Lo que vendían en esos carritos de mala muerte estaba repleto de grasa, que incluso chorreaba por las manos de quienes se atrevían a probar bocado, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bocado _¡Hugh, que asco!_ Seguí caminando hasta que encontré un lugar perfecto para alivianar mi estrés con mi cajetilla en mano. Extraje un cigarro y lo prendí, exclamando un muy audible gemido de placer.

- Eso va a matarte algún día.- Rose apuntó mi cigarrillo

- Si, seguro.- ni siquiera tomé en cuenta sus ya conocidos reclamos con mi vicio

- Bella.- dijo de pronto en ese tonito de suplica

- ¿Qué?.- le di otra calda a mi cigarro

- Si el chico no te llama ¿Cómo harás para que se fije en ti?

- ¿Edgard?.- pregunté aunque ya sabía que se refería a él. Asintió.- Llamará.- aseguré

- Ha pasado más de un día.- recordó

- Seguramente no tiene dinero aun.- alcé mis hombros

- Amiga…- la miré por su tono reservado.- Quizás…

- ¿Quizás?.- apremié para que hablara de una vez

- Tunoeresdesugusto.- soltó de un solo soplo

- Repite lentamente lo que has dicho.- la miré fijamente siseando

- Que…- de pronto su vista viajó más allá de mí y quedó-_literalmente_-con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué miras?.- me giré para observar lo mismo y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi cara

Edgard estaba allí esperando a solo unos pasos del carrito con comida chatarra. Estaba nervioso y eso solo me indicaba que ya había sido testigo de mi presencia, más aun, cuando con el mayor disimulo-_sarcásticamente hablando_-sus cabeza quedó rígida y sus ojos se movieron en mi dirección _¡Bingo! ¡Esta era mi noche de suerte!_

- ¿Dijiste acaso que él no estaba interesado en mí?.- pregunté con sorna a Rose.- Ahora verás

- ¡Esa es mi amiga!.- alzó su puño y yo sonreí

Apagué mi cigarrillo y caminé lentamente como acechando mi presa hacia él, que si antes tenía dudas de haberme visto o no, ahora estaba completamente segura que mi presencia ahí era una verdad absoluta para él que comenzó a balancear su peso en ambos pies y a mover sus manos con desenfreno dentro de sus vaqueros. Llegué a su lado y esquivó mi cara, por lo que ladee la mía, me puse de puntillas y la puse a su altura, _casi_.

- Hola.- canturree

- H-hey.- susurró mirando insistente la fila delante nuestro

- ¿Viniste a ver a Emmett?.- cuestioné

- Si.- dijo solamente. A este chico había que sacarle las palabras con carnada

- ¿Vienes solo?

- No, no.- dijo rápidamente.- Con muchos amigos.- me extrañé de ese _"muchos"_

- Yo vine con una amiga, pero está loquita por uno de los jugadores así que he quedado sola.- soné lo más víctima posible, tratando de tocar su corazón

- Lástima.- hice una mueca. _Él debería_ haberme propuesto quedarme con _él_

- ¿Te importaría si veo el resto del partido contigo y tus amigos?.- me lancé sin chance

- Yo…- comenzó a titubear

- Estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?.- me giré con la peor de mis caras a esa molesta vocecita de campanillas

- Creo que Edgard está conversando conmigo.- solté ácida. La chica, bastante chica, me miró extrañada, pero no se acobardó

- Me alegro, pero resulta que _Edgard _está conmigo y nuestros amigos y ya debemos irnos

- Creo que es él quien debe decidir. No tú.- escupí prácticamente en su rostro

- Yo, yo…debo volver.- estuve tentada a darle un zape a ese idiota

- Me parece que ya decidió.- sonrió la enana esa tomando la mano de él y jalándolo

- Adiós.- susurró cuando pasó por mi lado. Sentía mi vena palpitar de la ira

- ¿Quién tiene la razón ahora?.- el tono de burla de Rose me hizo estallar

- Entonces ve como consigues a tu capitán, que ni siquiera sabe que existes.- gruñí y me encaminé a la salida

**…**

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?.- bramé a la pregunta de Lauren

- ¡Wow! Sí que estamos de mal humor. Toma.- extendió una cerveza hacia mí

- Gracias.- sonreí con una mueca

- ¿Algo que quieras contar?.- prosiguió.

Quise decirle un par de cosas para nada amigables, pero recordé que estaba en su casa, tomando de su licor y disfrutando-_o intentándolo_-en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Así que retomando todos los puntos expuestos anteriormente, obligué a mi cabeza a procesar una enorme cínica sonrisa.

- No es nada _amiga_.- di suaves golpecitos en su brazo

- ¿Y Rose?.- miró a todos lados para comprobar que no estaba

- Se quedó disfrutando de un _excitante _partido de fútbol

- ¿Aun no cae a sus pies el capitán?.- si mi sonrisa había sido falsa, la de ella me superaba

- Va por buen camino.- aseguré algo que ni yo me creía

- Ajá.- contestó seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo

Mi querida amiga Rose, era totalmente irresistible para cualquier hombre que estuviera a 2 metros _o _menos _o _mas de ella, eso estaba claro en todos. Lo que hacía que desconfiáramos en que esta vez su encanto no diera frutos, era porque al segundo día en que ella se fijaba en alguien, ya había probado aunque fuese _un poco_ de la mercancía masculina que la andaba trayendo loca, sin embargo, ahora con Emmett parecía que no sería así.

- Han preguntado por ti esta noche.- dijo sugerente mirando a otro lado

- ¿Quién?.- mi interés despertó de inmediato

- Mmmm… Algo así como un muy buen amigo mío.- mordió su labio

- ¿James?.- cuestioné sintiendo como mis ojos brillaban

- Exacto.- sonrió.- Le dije que vendrías y… Hablando del rey de Roma, que se asoma.- verseó

Con disimulo me giré para verlo entrar en esos vaqueros ajustados y esa camisa con los primeros botones abiertos llamándome exclusivamente a saborear todo lo que pudiese ofrecer. Me miró con esa sonrisa que podía hacer sucumbir hasta la última prenda de ropa que llevara y luego de guiñarme caminó directo a mí

- Hola preciosa.- susurró en mi oído cuando besó mi mejilla

- Hey guapo.- contesté coqueta

- Creo que estoy sobrando. No hagan maldades.- advirtió Lauren con una sonrisa pícara

- No haría nada que ella no quisiera.- respondió James y se giró hacia mí.- Pensé que no vendrías

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo.- le resté importancia

- Me alegro que hayas llegado. Hay demasiadas mujeres queriendo ocupar tu lugar

Su tono de suficiencia no me molestó, más la información sobre esas mujercitas a su acecho, fue lo que hizo volver a renacer la rabia que había tenido en cuanto el idiota del tal Edgard me había rechazado. Miré en diferentes direcciones, y justamente varias de las estúpidas allí lo miraban como si fuera el único pedazo de carne en una fuente repleta de vegetales. Sonreí socarronamente y deslicé mi dedo en forma sensual por su brazo, allegándome aun más a su lado.

- Creo que me debes un baile y quiero cobrarlo ahora.- acerqué mi boca a su mejilla y la acaricié con mis labios

- Y yo creo que tú me debes mucho más que eso.- mi corazón latió con fuerza

- ¿Si?.- me hice la desentendida

- Puede que quiera cobrármelo hoy.- tomó mi cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo

- Veremos.- reí y me alejé de él hasta llegar a la pista de baile

Me siguió con su caminar sensual sonriendo de lado.

James había sido en mi tiempo de Instituto el tipo por el que había perdido la cabeza todos los malditos años. Lamentablemente, él solo tenía ojos para todas las demás, excepto para mí… hasta ahora…

Comenzamos a bailar un tema que _no_ era precisamente para estar pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se sentía bien estar así con él. Sus manos se ceñían con fuerza a mi cintura, con la clara intención de que notara la parte de su cuerpo que evidentemente estaba reaccionando con nuestra cercanía. Enrollé mis brazos a su cuello y sin esperar un solo segundo más dejé mi boca abrirse camino a la suya, que de muy buena gana aceptó mi invitación.

- Vente conmigo.- susurró entre besos

- ¿Dónde?.- dije perdida en las sensaciones que sus labios me hacían sentir

- A mi casa. Estoy solo.- mi estómago se contrajo de nervios.- Vamos.- tomó mi mano y jaló de mí

Mientras caminaba a la salida tomada de su mano, mis piernas parecían volverse gelatina. Lauren me miró y levantó sus pulgares en aprobación. Y entre tanto, mi mente comenzaba a volverse un caos. Había estado con bastantes chicos, me sabía popular y deseada, pero había un abismo tremendo entre James y el resto de mis conquistas… En ellas yo llevaba el mando, y con él, sabía que todo se daba en sentido contrario… _¿Estaba preparada?_ El ruido del motor encenderse me hizo volver al presente… _Esta noche sería eterna_…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis chicas/os, las disculpas y aviso de mi demora las publiqué en mi blog y face.**

**Estoy con algunos inconvenientes, así que por eso no puedo actualizar como quisiera. Espero y comprendan.**

**...**

**Gracias, "Muchas gracias"; por todos sus comentarios. Intenté responderlos todos, pero no tuve más tiempo.**

**Pero leí cada uno y salté de alegría porque les haya gustado =)**

**...  
**

**Un gran saludos a mis _PADU_; que igualmente he estado perdida.**

**...**

**Pam3**

*** Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Ya saben, Prev en el _Blog _(link en mi perfil) y espero sus comentarios.**

**...**

**El final de "Eleven" en estos días. No doy fecha exacta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:- "El que no está conciente de lo que es el amor, no tiene barreras que anteponer para que ese sentimiento haga sucumbir la mente y el cuerpo…**

** Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?"**

**...**

**"Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Cap III**

**...**

**Bella**

**..**

- ¡Te buscan!.- gritó mi _querida_ hermana, haciendo que tapara mi cabeza hasta el último cabello

Sentí los tacones inconfundibles de Rose resonar en mi habitación. Estaba segura que la punta de su pié, era la maldita molestia que repiqueteaba hasta con ritmo esperando que descubriera mi cabeza, pero ni siquiera de eso tenía ganas. Anoche había sido una velada _extremadamente_ larga tal como lo había predicho mi subconsciente.

- No esperaré todo el día para que salgas de allí y comiences a recitar todo lo que pasó anoche

- No hay nada que contar.- murmuré

- ¡¿No? ¡Por Dios Bella, todas las redes sociales a las que pertenecemos hablan de ello!

Me senté de un salto en mi cama, sintiendo ese maldito dolor agudo de la resaca ¿Qué mierda había dicho? Mi boca se secó aun más de lo que estaba y le indiqué que comenzara a hablar _¡Ya!._ Se sentó a la orilla de mi cama y me miró molesta.

- Todo el mundo habla de lo bien que te la pasaste con James anoche

- Se más específica.- gruñí entre dientes

- Tu y James ¿Es cierto?

- Rose…- advertí al borde de mi paciencia

- Ya todos saben que anoche te acostaste con James.- resoplé

- Ojalá hubiese sido así.- me levanté y comencé a cepillar mi pelo

- ¿Có…? ¿No fue así?.- tomó mis hombros y me hizo sentarme frente al tocador, terminando el arduo trabajo de mi cabello

- Nop.- negué.- El "_sólo"_ que anticipó cuando nos fuimos de casa de Lauren, no era tan así

Recordé y comencé a relatarle a mi amiga, mi _gran frustrada_ noche. Comenzando obviamente por el trabajo previo hecho en el auto de James, donde había tratado de animarlo al máximo con mis diestras manos sobre su regazo, y alentándolo para obtener lo mejor de él cuando llegáramos a su casa. Todo _iba_ perfecto, _más_ que perfecto entre besos caricias y el ambiente ideal para la mejor noche de todas, hasta que estando desnuda sobre su cama y apreciando el trabajo de su juguetona lengua, la puerta había sido abierta de par en par dejando a la vista una muy molesta hermana mayor de mi pareja momentánea _¡Adiós noche de relajo sexual!_

- Bueno, pues eso no es lo que dice James.- apeló Rose algo sorprendida

- Me da igual, después de todo es lógico que todo el mundo crea que cogimos como bestias desde que salimos de la fiesta

- Bella.- Rose se sentó al borde de mi cama y la observé por el espejo.- Se que James ha sido tu objetivo fijo desde hace años.- asentí.- Pero sigo insistiendo que no es para ti

- Amiga, he sido la única que no ha estado con él.- rebatí como niña pequeña con berrinche

- ¿Y? Mejor así Bella. No eres una más en la lista

- Quiero serlo.- remarqué cada palabra

- ¿Cuál es tu fijación?.- su tono era cansino

- Me gusta.- dije simplemente

- Su pene ha estado en más vaginas que los cumpleaños de mi abuela.- mientras hablaba movía su cabeza como si estuviese hablando con alguien estúpida.

- No en la mía.- sonreí viendo como ella bufaba

- Bien, al menos ahora puedes presumir de algo que no fue.- encogió sus hombros y sus ojos brillaron.- Ahora lo nuestro, el tema _Edgard_

- ¿Y?.- alcé ambas cejas

- _¿Y?_.- remedó.- Bella, enfócate en esto. Estoy demorando demasiado en mis planes y es tú culpa

- ¿Mía?.- chillé

- No estás poniendo demasiado de tu parte para ayudarme.- hizo un tierno y _diabólico_ puchero

- Rose, creo que no podré ayudarte con esto.- su labio se estiró con más ahínco

- Bella…- dijo en forma lastimera

- No.- estaba determinada.- Ni siquiera siento un jodido dolor de estómago cuando lo veo.- expliqué para que entendiera que no me producía _nada_

- ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?.- enfatizó con sus dedos pulgar e índice

- Ni un solo gusano abandonado.- mostré mi vientre

- Bella, puedes sacarle provecho. El tipo es atractivo, quizás con un poco de esfuerzo puedes lograr algo.- su lista de supuestos no lograban convencerme

- Rose, no puede decir un solo _"hola"_ sin ponerse como tartamudo. No es feo y lo reconozco, pero de ahí a que sea un símbolo sexual, yo tendría que convertirme en una bruja del cuento y estoy a años luz de serlo.- me indiqué de pies a cabeza sonriendo con suficiencia

- Bella, Emmett de verdad no se interesa por mí.- su sinceridad me dejó petrificada. Mi amiga sonaba frustrada y _eso_ era extraño en ella, más aun, que ese tipo aun no cayera

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si.- asintió.- Por lo que pude averiguar, su tipo no va por el tema físico y esas cosas

- Eres mucho más que un cuerpo bello.- la animé

- Sin embargo, no puedo demostrárselo sin acercarme a él Bella.- hizo un mohín

- Háblale.- sugerí mientras paseaba por mi cuarto buscando qué ropa ponerme

- Lo hice.- me voltee para prestarle más atención.- Ni siquiera miró mis curvas.- rodé los ojos

- Acabas de decirme que no se interesa por el físico, es obvio que no te viera de cuerpo entero

- Bueno, tampoco se interesó por mi conversación.- cruzó los brazos sobre sus generosos pechos

- ¿De _qué_ le hablaste?.- consulté con interés

- Del cuidado alimenticio que deben tener los deportistas.- abrí mis ojos como platos

- ¡¿Acaso le diste a entender que un equipo de fútbol completo había pasado por tu cama?

- ¡Estás loca!.- gritó en respuesta.- Y añade esto, no fue un equipo completo. Solo fueron un par de jugadores

- Si claro.- mascullé. Sabía _perfectamente_ que mi querida amiga había sido tema de dominio público, más aun, sus excelentes habilidades _lengüísticas_

- Bella ¡Quiero estar con ese hombre!.- imploró.- Y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme

- Pues bien, su amigo tampoco es que me tome mucho en cuenta.- reconocí al fin

- Ve a la biblioteca.- propuso con entusiasmo

- No iré a un lugar atestado de ratas de laboratorio y donde debes mantener la boca cerrada como una tumba

- He visto a Edgard por ahí seguido.- movió sus cejas

- Bien Rose, tu ganas nuevamente e iré a conquistar a ese idiota. Pero te aseguro que si dentro de un par de días no hay cambios, _olvídate_ de Emmet, porque yo no pienso estar como perra faldera tras ese tipo sin gracia

- Lo tendrás rogando en menos de lo que se demora un suspiro amiga

- Creo que es gay.- solté.- De otra manera ya estaría babeando por mí

- No se ve como gay.- pareció pensarlo

- Y quizás…- abrí la puerta de mi sanitario y asomé solo mi cabeza.- Él y Emmett son… amigos con beneficios

- ¡No!.- chilló Rose tirando algo en mi dirección justo cuando alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta y reía a carcajada limpia ya dentro del baño

- Estoy segura que o eres gay o…- miré mi reflejo mientras hablaba conmigo misma.- Estoy entrando mal en el juego.- racionalicé

De otra forma, no veía cual era su negación a estar siquiera a mi lado. Nadie se resistía, y el no podía ser la excepción.

Bien, Rose me tenía nuevamente en el juego. Ese idiota _debía_ caer sí o sí.

**…**

- Hola.- me senté frente a la pequeña chica

- ¿Acaso eres la misma del partido de fútbol?.- me aseguré de no mostrar ninguna expresión en mi rostro

- Si ¿Me recuerdas?.- mi tono era _sumamente_ amistoso

- Difícil olvidarte.- masculló en un claro tono de _no_ estar contenta con verme

- Bueno, espero que tu amigo me recuerdo tanto como tú.- volvió a levantar su mirada de la revista que leía.- ¡Oh, por cierto! Excelente revista!.- no mentí, debía reconocer que el ejemplar en sus manos era una de mis fascinaciones _¡Moda al día!_

- Gracias.- agitó las hojas para enseñarme a lo que se refería.- Y respecto a mi amigo, no lo sé

- ¿Sale con alguien?.- suspiró y dejó la revista sobre la mesa a un lado de su café

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?.- sus ojos se achicaron observándome

- Me gusta.- crucé mis dedos bajo la mesa para que creyera.- Sólo no sé como acercarme a él

- Tampoco lo lograrás. No es del tipo de chicas como tú.- mordí mi mejilla para no responder a su insulto, porque _claramente_ lo era

- No todos somos como nos vemos.- rebusqué frases oídas por ahí

- ¿Y cómo eres tú?.- su mano perfectamente cuidada se posó en su mentón

- Bien, soy Isabella Swan ¿Y tú?.- sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo

- Alice Brandon. Y cuando me refiero a cómo eres, creo que se espera más que un simple nombre y apellido

- Pregunta y respondo.- me sometí

- ¿Lo que quiera?.- asentí.- ¿Me responderás?.- volví a asentir.

Esperaba fuera rápida, a pesar de tener buen gusto en lo referente a preferencias, no era que me interesara entablar _amistad_ con alguien como _ella_. Se veía a kilómetros que era la típica niñita bien con docenas de diplomas adornando las paredes de su cuarto como mejor amiga, compañera, hija, hermana, amiga y esperaba que también hubiese una de sonsa.

- ¿Con cuántos chicas has estado?.- fue directa. Tan _sonsa_ no estaba resultando

- ¿En relación?.- afirmó.- Pocos

- ¿De esos pocos con cuantos has pasado al siguiente nivel?.- enarqué una ceja

- ¿Me enviarás a practicarme el test para ver si tengo VIH o alguna enfermedad venérea también?.- dije irónica

- No, solamente no quiero que mi amigo se involucre con una de las tantas zorras que tratan de aprovecharse de alguien bueno de corazón como él

- ¿Te acuestas con él?.- rebatí casi creyendo que ardía en celos. Su risa perfectamente angelical resonó

- Me acuesto con su mejor amigo.- hice un gesto de sorpresa, hubiese apostado mi colección de discos a que esta chica solo había visto el pene de _su oso de peluche_ en su vida

- Me encantaría saber los pormenores de ello, pero la realidad es que me interesa más Edgard que otro.- soltó unas risitas que me parecieron patéticas, por lo que la encaré.- ¿Algo gracioso que haya dicho?

- Nada.- le restó importancia con su mano.- Mira Isabella, ciertamente no creo que _Edgard_ quiera algo contigo

- Creo que eso debe decirlo él.- no traté de ocultar mi molestia.

- Precisamente eso mismo fue lo que hizo ese día del partido de fútbol_.- ¿Estaba tratándome de tonta?_

- Mira…

Su mirada voló hacia un lugar tras de mí, por lo que detuve mi habladuría y me voltee a mirar lo mismo que ella. Edgard venía haciendo su ingreso muy bien acompañado de una chica que a todos ojos tenía cirugías hasta en la lengua. Alcé una de mis cejas y observé detenidamente la forma de comportarse con ella.

- Permiso…- me excusé de la mesa

- ¡Espera!.- chilló, pero no me detuve

Caminé grácilmente hacia ellos. Mientras lo hacía, Edgard se mostraba sonriente, aunque también notaba algo de nerviosismo mientras ambos revisaban unas hojas que se intercambiaban, supuse entonces que sería una compañera de Universidad. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, noté que hablaban sobre la materia y pude apreciar su voz un poco más de tiempo de las escuetas respuestas que solía darme, lo que sin haberlo propuesto, me molestó _¿Cuál era su problema conmigo?_ Cualquiera en su lugar, saltaría por compartir más que un _"Hola"_ con Bella Swan.

- Gracias Edward.- me quedé con un pié en el aire cuando escuché a la tonta esa

_¿Edward? ¿Acaso no era Edgard?_ Voltee mi rostro al sentir una presencia tras de mí. Esa diminuta chica estaba a mis espaldas con una sonrisa que no era para nada agradable, lo que indicaba que el niñito este había querido hacerse el personaje gracioso conmigo. Miré nuevamente a la parejita e hice mi mejor acto de presencia.

- Hola _Edward_.- saludé enfatizando su nombre

Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia mí. Mi sonrisa no abandonó mi rostro, menos cuando el color de la cara de mi amigo _Edward_ pasó a blanco y negro prácticamente. La chica esa me miró extrañada, sin embargo, pasé por su lado como si no existiera y le planté cara al muchachito.

- ¿No te alegra verme?.- tomé sus hombros y lo acerqué a mí para depositar un beso en su mejilla

- C-creo que nos veremos mañana Edward.- puse mis ojos en blanco, aparentemente al niñito este le gustaban las tartamudas como él

- Eh, si.- balbuceó él y trató de marcharse.

- ¡Hey!.- exclamé tomando su brazo.- Me parece que aun tenemos mucho que hablar _Edward_

No esperé respuesta y tironee de él pasando por miradas divertidas y confusas de los asistentes a la cafetería. Escuché a alguien llamarle antes que estuviésemos fuera, por lo que me voltee solo para indicarle con mi mejor mirada asesina a la pequeña chica esa, que por su seguridad se quedara _fuera_ de esto.

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

- Bien, creo que ahora si podemos conversar.

Si antes le tenía respeto a esta chica por su _gran_ personalidad, ahora definitivamente quería salir corriendo. Me quedé mirándola un par de minutos antes de bajar mis ojos y observar mis zapatillas. Era linda y eso me dejó más mudo que antes. Pude ver brevemente que tenía un camino de pecas sobre su nariz y la hacía verse un poco más niña de lo que su personalidad representaba, pero igualmente eso no aminoraba en nada mi nerviosismo.

- Así que te llamas Edward y no _Edgard_.- comenzó, vi su pie repiquetear contra el suelo.- ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O es que para mentir y reírte de los demás puedes tener un poco de voz?

- No.- balbucee queriendo decirle que no había sido idea mía

- ¿No, _qué_?.- levanté mi cabeza y tragué en seco

- Fue un error

- Un error que pudiste perfectamente arreglar hace días ¿Se divirtieron tú y tus amigos a mis expensas?.- estaba prácticamente gruñendo

- Nadie se ríe de ti.- logré decir

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- zanjó haciendo que retrocediera.- ¿Sabes qué? Realmente quería conocerte

Fruncí el ceño, ella no se veía como si estuviese mintiendo y en su lugar, parecía que de verdad no le estaba pasando sin importancia el hecho de creer todo el tiempo que era otra persona _¿Y en serio quería conocerme? _Ella no era el tipo de chica que se interesaba en alguien como yo, ella era más bien las del tipo que corrían detrás de Jasper o Emmett, pero no parecía estar mintiendo.

- Lo siento.- dije al fin y sus ojos se suavizaron

- Podría perdonarte.- dijo después de unos segundos en que meditaba sonriendo.- Con una condición

- ¿C-cuál?.- dije temeroso. Su rostro se veía _¿Sombrío?_

- Salgamos juntos.- determinó. Mi lengua parecía haberse enrollado en mi boca.- Es eso o te juro que seguiré persiguiéndote el resto de tu vida

- Yo…

- No acepto un no como respuesta y…- se detuvo unos segundos.- ¡Ya sé!.- brincó y tomó mi brazo.- Tú, yo, tu amigo Emmett y Rose. Prometo no seguir tras tus pasos nunca más

- Emmett no es…

- ¡Por favor!.- pidió con una cara a las que pocos podían negarse

_¿Podría decirle que sí?_ Miré tras de ella de soslayo y vi a Jasper haciéndome señas como loco, desvié la mirada a ella nuevamente para que no notara nada. Sus ojos parecían los de un cachorro y me recordó el que había desaparecido inesperadamente un día a otro. Entonces racionalicé: mi cachorro había sido mío por tan solo un día. Había pasado toda la tarde observando cómo comía un emparedado de jamón y cuando por fin le había dado de probar uno a él antes de irme a la cama, él había desaparecido _¡Bingo!_ Ella no era una _perrita_, pero creyendo que la psicología animal también podía surtir efecto aquí, me decidí

- Está bien.- apenas dije esas palabras ella se colgó de mi cuello

_¿Tanta felicidad el daba salir con un perdedor como yo?_ Inspiré para darme valor, y pude percibir el aroma que ella expelía. No era como si nunca hubiese olido a una mujer y hubiese sido un perfume que agradaba, pero debía reconocer que daban las ansias de quedarse allí y prenderse de ese aroma por horas.

Se alejó cuando supongo que se notó demasiado tiempo sobre mí y me pareció ver una extraña mueca en su rostro antes que volviera a poner su sonrisa. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de la cercanía que habíamos tenido y ella se me quedó viendo por demasiado segundos.

- ¿Te llamo esta noche?.- propuso cuando el silencio se extendía

- Yo… no…- balbucee.- Y-yo te llamo

- ¿Tienes mi número?.- consultó alzando una ceja en forma perfecta, como retándome

- No.- susurré. Solo Annette sabía el destino de ese papel

- Toma.- ni siquiera la había visto anotar su número nuevamente en otro papel.- Edward.- volvió a decir mi nombre con énfasis.- Necesito que me llames lo antes posible.- urgió

- Yo no sé cuando veré a Emmett.- y tampoco sabía cómo demonios le diría de esto _¡No éramos amigos!_, pero ella no me había dado chance de decirlo tampoco

- De seguro lo verás hoy o mañana. Por favor consigue esa salida doble rápido ¿Si?

- Veré…que puedo hacer.- dije al fin

- Confío en ti.- alzó su pulgar y pensó creo yo en si despedirse con un beso o no, pero luego sacudió su mano y se alejó.- Nos vemos

- Sí, claro.- hice una mueca y volví a la cafetería

No sabía en qué lío me había metido _¿Y si no lo hacía?_ Seguramente esa chica estaría por aquí tarde, mañana y noche. Suspiré cambiando mi ropa por la del trabajo y me dispuse a esperar a Emmett _¡Valor!_ Eso era lo que necesitaba.

**…**

Jasper en cuanto entró tuvo su cuota de diversión a mis expensas. No quise comentarle nada de lo que supuestamente debía hacer o haría, y menos aún, que necesitaba convencer a alguien con quien había hablado en un par de ocasiones a que fingiéramos ser amigos de toda la vida y salir en plan _"Cita doble"._ La cafetería se repletó y mis manos sudaban a la expectativa que pronto el equipo de fútbol haría acto de presencia en pleno y con ello, mi mayor cuota de terror. La chica rubia que había visto con Bella estaba sentada unas mesas más allá, realmente estaba flipando con Emmett, por lo que podía entender de esa salida entre cuatro. Su cabeza se giraba con poco disimulo cada vez que la puerta se abría. Bien, éramos dos los que terminaríamos con esguince cervical si seguíamos esperando así la llegada de mi _súper amigo Em_.

- ¿Qué tanto ves hacia la puerta?.- ignoré a Ann y seguí limpiando.- ¿Esperando a alguien?

- Sigue con tu trabajo.- mascullé

- ¿Quién era la chica con la que te vi salir de clases?.- preguntó

- Una compañera.- dije escuetamente

- ¿Te gusta?.- bufé y me puse frente a ella

- ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con nadie?.- sonrió cálidamente

- Me alegro que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, solo estaba molestándote

- No estoy haciendo amigos, solo me pidió unos apuntes

- Por algo se empieza

- No me gusta

- Pues ella te miraba demasiado para solo ser un simple compañero al que se le pide apuntes.- profirió con ese tono suspicaz que ya le conocía

- Creo que tus radares esta vez no funcionan. De hecho, creo que solo hoy se ha dado cuenta que yo existo

- O quizás eres tú el que no había reparado en ella ¿Cómo se llama?

- Irina.- encogí mis hombros sin darle importancia

- Lindo nombre. Edward quizás…

No la seguí escuchando cuando los vítores con los que siempre ingresaban los jugadores de fútbol se escucharon en el lugar. Miré como si mis ojos se fueran a salir de cuencas esperando la aparición de Emmett, e incluso internamente rogué porque no lo hiciera, pero mi suerte se esfumó cuando vi la cabellera rubia de la amiga de Bella girarse bruscamente a la llegada de él. No fuimos los únicos en percatarnos de ello, pues escuché el chillido de Annette en pleno, sobre todo cuando sonrió de lejos hacia nosotros y como las otras veces se acercó hasta sentarse frente a la barra.

- ¿Qué vas a servirte?.- mi amiga preguntó coqueta

- Lo mismo de siempre.- respondió este

- En un minuto te lo traigo.- Ann se perdió entrando a la cocina casi corriendo

Emmett me saludó, pero sinceramente lo veía y no oía nada de lo hablaba. Mi cabeza trataba de procesar rápidamente lo que podía decirle para que aceptara la invitación que tenía para hacerle. De un momento a otro vi que su boca había dejado de moverse y me miraba como si esperara una contestación. Sacudí mi cabeza y me preparé mentalmente.

- Yo…- carraspee.- Tengo una amiga que me invitó a salir, en realidad no sé cuando, pero me sugirió llevar a un amigo y como Jasper ya tiene novia, pues pensé que quizás te animarías. Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, pero…

- Sería genial hombre.- supuse que mi boca estaba abierta ante el entusiasmo con el que me respondió

- ¿De verdad?.- consulté sin poder creérmelo

- Edward te lo he dicho. Estoy harto del mundo que me rodea, y lo poco que he conocido de ti me agradas

- Wow.- no pude evitar exclamar

- ¿Y quiénes son tus amigas?.- miré en dirección a la chica rubia que trató de mostrar su atención en otra cosa

- Pues…ella.- indiqué con mi barbilla

- ¿La chica rubia?.- no me pasó desapercibido su poco entusiasmo

- Eh, si.- agité mi cabeza repetidas veces.- Y otra amiga más.- susurré recordando a Bella

- ¿De verdad es tu amiga?.- me miró sospechosamente y mi rostro ardió

- En realidad…- retorcí mis manos y las metí en mis bolsillos.- M-me gusta una chica…- comencé.- Y bueno, ella en realidad es amiga de esa chica y…

- Oh, ya veo.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Bien Edward, te diré que esa chica no está dentro de las diez prioridades con las que saldría. Tu sabes, rubias y con cuerpos de modelos… Mmmm, no sé…

- N-no te preocupes. Está todo bien si no quieres ir

- Lo haré solo por ti.- me apuntó.- ¿Cuándo salimos?.- obligué a mi mente trabajar

- Yo… te llamo.- respondí perdido aun

- No hay problema y de verdad espero que esa chica te haga caso.- palmeó con fuerza mi hombro y volvió a sentarse tras la barra

- Perfecto.- enseñé mis dientes tratando de mostrar mi ánimo

- Aquí tienes.- Ann apareció y la miré al escuchar su voz baja, con desánimo

- Gracias.- Emmett comenzó a comer.- ¿Qué haremos con tus amigas, Edward?

- No…- de un momento a otro comprendí la razón por la que Ann estaba así. Era porque había escuchado la conversación.- Dame tu número y te hablo ¿Vale?.- preferí no seguir con el tema delante de ella y extendí el taco de notas a él

- No hay problema.- mi bolígrafo y garabateó en el papel.- Lo único que espero de verdad Ed, es que esas chicas no sean las típicas sin cerebro. Te mereces alguien mejor que una tipa así.- tragué en seco

- Edward jamás saldría con chicas así.- expresó mi amiga y dándome una última mirada se marchó

- Entonces será genial.- asentí sin darle crédito a lo que estaba haciendo.- Pero tengo una idea. Espero no te moleste.- negué esperando que continuara. Su sonrisa mostraba algo más que no pude identificar.

_…_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Se que querrán matarme por el cap tan corto y después de vaaarios días, pero en serio que estoy con bloqueo.**

**Las chicas que igualmente escriben, espero puedan enternerme más. **

**Traté de sacar el cap lo mejor que pude, y al menos subí lo que creo estaba más presentable =/**

**En todo caso, cualquier tipo de reclamos, mi cuñis Lokii esta vez es responsable xD**

**¡Nah! Gracias Lokii por revisar el cap ¡Un beso!**

**...**

**Mis PADU, las quiero mil ¡Muack!**

**Ya saben Prev en el Blog (link en mi perfil) Y también mi Twitter en mi blog.**

**...**

**Pam3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:- "El que no está conciente de lo que es el amor, no tiene barreras que anteponer para que ese sentimiento haga sucumbir la mente y el cuerpo…**

** Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?"**

**...**

**"Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Cap IV**

**...**

**Edward**

**..**

- _¿Hola?_.- arrugué con fuerza el trozo de papel en mis manos

Miré rápidamente hacia la sala del departamento. Jasper no se encontraba en casa, pero Annette sí, encerrada en su cuarto desde nuestro regreso de la Universidad. No sabía que estaba mal con ella, suponía solamente que tenía relación con Emmett, pero pensaba que estaba exagerando un tanto las cosas. Pestañee cuando la voz al teléfono sonó un poco más aguda y enfadada

- _¡¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que llamarme para molestar? ¡Mira pedazo de…!_

- Soy Edward.- solté como si estuviera corriendo una maratón

- _¿Edward?_.- consultó como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre.- _¡Oh, sí! ¡Edward!_

- Sí, yo.- rodé mis ojos por mi contestación. _Idiota de mí_

- _¿Cuándo es la salida…o cita doble?_.- fruncí el ceño al notar un tono burlesco de su parte, pero lo obvié

- Bueno, pues Emmett ha dicho que sí.- le comenté antes que todo

- _Estoy segura que sí, ahora vamos a lo importante. Cuando Rose tendrá… ¡No! Es decir, cuando podemos salir_.- unas risitas nerviosas se oyeron del otro lado

- Mañana.- aseguré por lo que él había dicho

- _¡Perfecto!_.- gritó.- _¿Dónde?_

Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Em había sido enfático en pedirme silencio a la hora de revelar su idea de cita doble y debía cumplir mi parte. Según él, ese lugar le diría si las dos chicas eran realmente como pensaba, es decir, unas chicas lindas con cerebro del porte de un maní o el dicho de que las apariencias engañan debería hacerse nuestro lema.

- E-es una sorpresa.- carraspee y di rápidos pasos de ida y vuelta por el pasillo

- _¿Una sorpresa?_.- la duda en su voz era palpable.- _Bien, lo que sea. Te veo pasado mañana. Adiós_

Me quedé casando moscas con la boca abierta al responder el despido. El tono claro de haber terminado la llamada fue lo único que tuve sobre mi oídos. Caminé con el auricular en la mano y cuando estaba por internarme en la cocina, Ann decidió que era tiempo de terminar su lapsus de enclaustramiento.

- ¿Comida?.- la miré directamente aun cuando ella no me tomó en cuenta

- No.- estaba enfadada

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?.- cuestioné sentándome

- No.- resoplé. Mi amiga era una chica adorable, pero cuando su carácter hacia aparición, podía durar una eternidad

- Estás molesta por lo de Emmett.- aseguré. Sus ojos se posaron solo segundos sobre mí y casi me acribilló

- ¿Qué pretendes?.- fue su turno de comenzar el interrogatorio

- Ann solo…

- La verdad ¿Te gusta esa chica?.- enarcó su ceja.- Si me dices que sí, te juro que volveré a sonreírte y dejaré que pase todo lo que tiene que pasar

Tragué saliva como un loco. Ella era mi mejor amiga, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco quería seguir enojado con ella ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Suspiré pesadamente y bajé mi mirada hacia mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa

- No, no me gusta.- la imagen de ella cruzó fugaz mi mente y algo extraño produjo en mí

- Entonces no me hables hasta que estés tan viejo que te orines en los pantalones

- Ann.- sonreí por sus ocurrencias, pero su rostro críptico me hizo borrarla del mío

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes?

- Bien, ella me ha pedido una salida y me dejará en paz

- ¿Y por eso debes arrastrar a Emmett?

- S-su…- no sabía bien como decirle esto.- Su amiga está interesada en él

Me miró de una forma que no pude contener un escalofrío. Ann era siempre una persona alegre, la única persona que decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza fuese malo o bueno, pero jamás había visto esa mirada en ella. Y me pregunté por primera vez, si acaso yo estaba siendo demasiado ciego y estaba dejando pasar algo importante.

- Entiendo, me alegro que seas tan _buen amigo_ con personas que ni siquiera conoces

- Ann.- traté de discutir

- ¡Deja de llamarme Ann!.- estalló, me quedé de piedra.- ¡Ve a tu cita doble y regálale a esa chica lo que quiere! ¡Ojalá que todo salga de maravillas!

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?.- exigí saber sin comprender la magnitud de su enojo

- Nada, eso es lo que siempre pasa. Nada.- sonrió sin una pizca de gracia.- Que te la pases en grande Edward

- ¿Seguirás molesta conmigo?.- me apresuré a preguntar.- Creo que es una tontería Annette, realmente creo eso.- no pude evitar añadir

- Si Edward.- su tono fue condescendiente.- Es una tontería, pero de igual forma no quiero que el día de mañana me entere de los pormenores de tu salida

- No pasará nada.- aseguré algo que ni yo mismo sabía.

- No, nada.- llenó su vaso con agua y salió de la cocina.- Que descanses Ed

La puerta de su habitación fue nuevamente azotada. Si contaba mentalmente los golpes que esa puerta había recibido el día de hoy, estaba seguro que necesitaríamos una nueva en poco tiempo o la dueña del departamento nos echaría a la calle por maltratar sus pertenencias. Un largo silbido provino de la entrada y vi a Jasper con unas bolsas en la mano mirando por donde Ann había desaparecido. Miró en mi dirección mientras avanzaba, elevando sus cejas.

- ¿Qué carajo le has hecho para que esté así?

- Nada.- rodó sus ojos

- Edward, eres el único con la capacidad de sacar lo peor de ella.- se carcajeó.- Han sido 3 veces las que la he visto con ese genio de mil demonios y en todas ellas has tenido que ver tú

- Entonces ve y pregúntale.- encogí mis hombros indiferente

- Voy a decir una sola palabra.- apoyó sus manos en la mesa e inclinó su torso hacia mí.- ¡Mujeres!

- No son…

- Ok, entonces tiene que ver con la chica de la cafetería ¿Correcto?.- asentí derrotado.- Ella quiere contigo y su amiga con Emmett. Ann babea por Em y se siente traicionada

- Traicionada sería si ella tuviera algo con él.- me miró como si me hubiese salido un cuerno

- ¿Eres así de bruto o te esfuerzas para parecerlo?.- exclamó con asombro

- Gracias.- gruñí

- Edward, ella se siente traicionada por ti, por la amistad de ambos.- explicó moviendo sus manos.

Miré hacia el pasillo. No se escuchaba nada proveniente del cuarto de mi amiga, en otras circunstancias la música o ella cantando a viva voz sería el sonido recurrente desde allí, pero ahora estaba todo en silencio, excepto por los movimientos de Jasper que rebuscaba en las bolsas de comida.

- Otra vez las estás traicionando.- añadió para luego llenarse la boca de comida

**…**

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Hacía una hora que debía haberme levantado, pero había pasado mala noche entre nervios y pensamientos_ "Otra vez las estás traicionando"_ ¿A qué se refería Jasper cuando decía eso? Durante la noche había repasado una y mil veces casi toda nuestra vida juntos y no lograba encontrar el punto exacto donde ocurría aquello.

Mi puerta se abrió al mismo instante que yo me sentaba para ver quién entraba. Annette apenas y puso un pié en mi habitación. Estaba preparada para irse, como nunca, sin mí. Me miró como si en realidad no lo estuviese haciendo

- Deberías levantarte, es tarde.- un cosquilleo subió por mi pecho.

Ella podía estar muy molesta conmigo, aunque no solía ser a menudo, pero el hecho de que aun se preocupara por mí me hacía sentir bien.

- Buenos días.- saludé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- Buenos.- respondió sin sonar enfadada. Iba a añadir algo más, pero ella se me adelantó.- Yo ya me voy, estoy retrasada. Tu desayuno está servido

- Gracias.- dije sinceramente.- Que tengas un buen día

Asintió, pero no me deseo de regreso lo mismo. Lo cual significaba que esperaba lo contrario para mí. Rezongué unos minutos más y después decidí ponerme en marcha.

Durante las clases no logré concentrarme una sola vez. Un par de veces el profesor de turno llamó mi atención, y supongo que por primera vez, la mitad de mis compañeros supo que existía un Edward Cullen en su clase o al menos, se aprendieron mi nombre.

Mi turno en la cafetería comenzó y cuando entré mi vista se fue inmediatamente a la mesa que siempre ocupaba la amiga de Bella, y para mi sorpresa hoy no se encontraba allí esperando ver ingresar a Emmett. Recordé a Ann cuando solía tener sus citas y pasaba horas frente al espejo arreglando su apariencia, me imaginé que ella y…Bella estarían en la misma situación.

Un pequeño retorcijón estalló en mi estómago. Iba a salir con ellas, iba a tener una _cita_ después de mucho tiempo _¡Oh Dios!_ Sentí que mis manos sudaron y mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente.

- ¿Nervioso por esta noche galán?.- ni siquiera contesté a la broma de Jasper.- Estuve hablando con Annette

- ¿Qué dice?.- la Señora Cope movió su cabeza en forma de saludo hacia mí

- Podríamos decir que el día de hoy no eres su persona favorita en el mundo.- no comenté nada, eso ya lo tenía claro.- Aunque luego de nuestra charla ha entendido…_algo_.- añadió

- ¿Qué hablaron?.- me puse mi ropa de trabajo y comencé a ayudarle para saber qué habían dicho

- Tengo mi teoría respecto a esta salida.- me observó elevando su ceja.- Estás retándote a ti mismo

- ¿C-cómo?.- cuestioné dejando de lado el sándwich que preparaba

- Fácil.- encogió sus hombros.- Bella es una chica bonita, se ha fijado en ti y tú te lo has puesto como prueba para demostrar que puedes hacerlo.

- N-no es así.- mascullé nervioso

- Lo es y lo sabes.- me apuntó con su dedo.- Y estoy en acuerdo contigo. Ya es bueno que comiences a creer más en ti y en lo que puedes llegar a ser ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas un paciente? ¿Me lo enviarás a mí o a Ann para que lo diagnostique por ti, porque estás nervioso o tienes miedo de relacionarte con alguien más? Lo siento hermano, pero no creo que yo pueda meterle una calculadora en su parte trasera para saber si tiene fiebre o no. Tú sabes, lo mío son los números

Sonreí ante su broma, que sabía bien era más que nada para internar relajarme y darme valor para hacer esto.

¿En realidad Jasper estaba en lo correcto? Me quedé pensando en ello varios minutos, mientras él no despegaba los ojos de mí, valorando su triunfo. La voz de la Cope me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando me pidió apresurarme en ir a dar atención a las mesas. Arreglé mi delantal y miré a Jasper por última vez, su sonrisa era amplia y mi silencio le dio la razón.

Mientras escribía los pedidos todavía pensaba en ello. Lo cierto era que muy en el fondo parecía ser la verdadera razón para aceptar esta locura. Necesitaba probarme y sentir que podía terminar con mi timidez, sobre todo cuando se trataba de conocer a una chica. Con Bree no era el caso, porque ni siquiera me llamaba la atención, a pesar de ser bonita, pero debía reconocer que Bella sí lograba despertar curiosidad en mí, incluso aunque la otra mitad de sentimientos por ella, era nefasta.

Llamaba mi atención y quería arrancar de ella. Todo un tema para tratarlo con un psicólogo.

Annette ingresó a la carrera dentro del local. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se apagó en el momento mismo que la puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a Emmett viniendo directo hacia mí.

- ¿Todo listo para hoy?.- frotó sus manos como estuviese tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor

- Ajá.- respondí mirando de soslayo a mi amiga, que desapareció rápidamente

- Yo también tengo todo preparado.- su sonrisa se ensanchó

- ¿Dónde tienes pensado…que vayamos?.- titubee, esto era tan extraño

- Les va a encantar. El mejor lugar donde se puede pasar una romántica velada.- movió sus cejas divertido

- ¿Mejor lugar?.- sentí como mi billetera intentaba esconderse en mis pantalones

- No te preocupes por el dinero.- leyó mi mente o escuchó los gritos que profería la histérica de mi cartera en mi bolsillo.- Todo será por el precio de uno

No pregunté más y el tampoco dio más detalles. Suspiré resignado, todo estaba listo y realmente estaba con ansias de enfermarme en el último momento. Emmett tomó el número de Bella y les indicó el plan para esta noche. Nos encontraríamos cerca de la Universidad y mientras él llevaría a Rose, yo tendría que viajar con Bella hacia donde tenía planificado pasar la velada. Estuve a punto de orinarme en los pantalones con ese detalle. Yo no estaba preparado para estar dentro de un lugar cerrado en marcha con esa chica _¿De qué le hablaría?_ Sonreí por cortesía cuando Em se despidió, cuando en realidad lo único que me apetecía era echarme a llorar.

**…**

Las 9 en punto. Me senté en la banca mientras esperaba ver aparecer a Emmett o las otras chicas en cualquier momento. Hice tronar mis dedos varias veces, y dejé de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta que si seguía así, en vez de ir a comer, deberían ir a un Hospital conmigo a que volvieran a poner mi dedo en su lugar. La noche estaba según el clima, _cálida_, pero mi cuerpo pensaba lo contrario al parecer, pues no dejaba de temblar. Mi pié parecía el de un conejo martillando en el piso de manera compulsiva y mi boca se secaba en tiempo record.

Volví a tomar mi aliento, estaba bien. Había cepillado más de 5 veces mi boca y aunque nunca había tenido problemas de halitosis, debía asegurarme que hoy no sería el día que comenzara con él. Aunque después de analizar esa estupidez, me pregunté mentalmente_ ¿Por qué me inquietaba tanto mi aliento? ¡No iba a besar o ser besado! ¡Eso era una locura!_ Me puse de pié nuevamente enfadado con mis cavilaciones.

Me quedé anclado en el piso cuando un claxon se escuchó detrás de mí. Me voltee como en cámara lenta y el tic nervioso de mi labio imitó una sonrisa. Una despampanante rubia enfundada en un vestido que seguramente había sido de su hermana pequeña por lo corto que le quedaba, bajó del auto caminando tan sexy que llegué a envidiarla ¿Un hombre podía caminar así y no ser visto como gay? Ok, esto estaba mal conmigo.

- Hola…

- Edward.- terminé por ella. Rodó los ojos como si el estúpido fuera yo y ella supiera mi nombre a la perfección

- Lo sé.- corroboró mis ideas.- ¿Y tu amigo?.- miró hacia todos lados

- Llegará pronto.- mis ojos fueron más allá de su cabello y quedé sin aliento

A pesar de su postura altiva, no podía mentir y decir que era cualquier chica la que caminaba hacia mí. Quise mirar mi ropa y hundirme allí mismo en un orificio de 5 metros. Yo llevaba unos jeans que seguramente estaban pidiendo una jubilación hacía bastante tiempo, mis Convers en el mismo estado y una remera con letras gigantes de mi banda musical favorita. Y ella… ¡Jesús!

Su pelo estaba perfectamente ondulado, bajando un top, por lo que había escuchado nombrar a Ann, de color rojo y diseños en tono negro, que dejaba a la vista más piel que lo que mi sistema nervioso podía soportar. Y unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido inyectados a presión en sus largas piernas _¡Joder!_ Necesitaba pensar siquiera alguna palabrota para sacar el estrés que me producía esto en mi cuerpo. Sus tacones resonaron hasta que se detuvo unos cuantos pasos frente a mí. Movió su mano en señal de saludo y observó mi vestimenta con una mirada disimulada.

- Te ves…bien.- comentó con una mueca

- G-gracias.- respondí.- Tú…

- Lo sé, no te molestes en decírmelo.- me cortó. Asentí sin saber qué mas decir

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde nos llevarán?.- intercedió Rose

- No lo sé.- carraspee.- Emmett tiene las ideas

Movió su cabeza afirmativamente mientras observaba alrededor. Bella en cambio, prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en la misma banca que había estado yo antes que ellas llegaran. Moví mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos sin tener idea qué hacer, pero me obligué a caminar en su dirección y tomar un lugar a su lado. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer si esta noche seríamos una especie de…_pareja_.

Ni siquiera volteó a verme, siguió dando pequeñas caladas a su cigarro y cruzó sus piernas moviendo una de lado a lado. No hablamos y a cada segundo que pasaba, me preguntaba si esto estaba siendo adecuado, sobre todo para mi autoestima. Era claro que no le había agradado como estaba vestido, y desee retroceder el tiempo y haber aceptado las invitaciones para ir de compras con Jasper.

- ¡Allí viene!.- gritó de pronto la rubia

Solté un largo suspiro cuando el auto de Emmett aparcó detrás del de ellas. Me sentí mejor cuando lo vi aparecer en ropa deportiva y tuve que morder mi mejilla cuando Rose con recato miró su vestimenta comparándole con la del. Al menos, ninguno iba a juego. Me saludó como siempre lo hacía él, como si fuésemos grandes amigos y platicó conmigo varios minutos, lo que me hizo poder distenderme un poco más. Después de todo, parecía ser que Emmett podría pasar a ser uno más de mis amigos.

- Bien señoritas y caballeros, mi estómago está rugiendo por alimento, así que es hora de ponernos en marcha

- Ya era hora.- farfulló Bella que tiró su segunda colilla y avanzó a su auto

- Edward, tú irás con Bella.- decretó Rose. Asentí y caminé hacia ella

- Edward.- llamó Em.- Deja los nervios a un lado. Esta noche lo pasaremos en grande.- sonrió y palmeó mi brazo

Bajé mi mirada a cada paso que daba mientras llegaba al auto donde veía a Bella rebuscar por todos lados. Subí y miré a su asiento para sonreír y poder entablar un tema de conversación ¿Cuál? No tenía idea, pero estaba dispuesto a tratar de dejar mi estúpida timidez en ese parque. Iba a comenzar mi verborrea cuando ella me cortó y me dejó más hundido en mi asiento.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero estoy acostumbrada a manejar con el volumen de la música a lo que más da.- no me miró, estaba pendiente de su radio

- N-no, no hay proble…- no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando los vidrios temblaron por los acordes de la canción que sonaba.

Tendría que visitar un médico que destapara mis oídos prontamente. Eso era claro.

El camino se me estaba haciendo eterno, parecía que nunca llegaríamos a destino, y por lo que percibía Bella estaba igual de impaciente por llegar. Cuando nos detenía un semáforo en rojo y Emmett lograba adelantársenos, en cuanto la luz cambiaba a verde mi espalda quedaba adosada al asiento casi como una segunda piel. Maldecía por lo bajo y tamborileaba sus finos dedos contra el volante.

Vi detenerse el auto de Emmett y escuché un jadeo seguido de un _"Puta madre"_ entre dientes. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y casi pude verlos pegados al parabrisas. Estábamos fuera y a punto de entrar a un lugar claramente era "Dos por uno", y solo ahora venía a comprender la frase de Emmett ¡Esto era _McDonald's_!, un excelente lugar de comida rápida, pero ¿A esto se refería Em con una _salida inolvidable_? Giré mi rostro para ver a Bella, y tomé la manija para bajar rápidamente antes que su rostro estallara de lo rojo encendido que se encontraba, y estaba seguro que _no_ era el reflejo de su ropa.

- ¡Diablos, adoro este lugar!.- estalló alegre Em

- Ehm, si. Se ve divertido.- apuntó una Rose no muy convencida

- ¿Nunca has estado en él?.- Em la miró como si ella fuera el ser más extraño del planeta

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- bien, eso era una gran mentira. Y por lo visto Emmett también creyó lo mismo, porque su rostro era escéptico

- ¿Esto era el plan sorpresa?.- siseó Bella forzando una sonrisa. Me obsequió su mejor mirada de desprecio. Tragué en grueso

- Al parecer no tenemos los mismos gustos.- aseguró Emmett observando a las chicas críptico con sus brazos cruzados

- ¡Yo adoro tu sorpresa!.- exclamó Rose aplaudiendo. Mentía mejor

- Sí, claro.- respondió entre dientes su amiga.- Bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.- gruñó y camino dejándonos atrás

- Adelante.- Emmett hizo una reverencia a Rose, quien pestañeó coquetamente y acompañó a una rabiosa Bella.- Edward, no sé si debería decir esto…

- Adelante.- lo insté

- No puedo dar un veredicto de ambas en este momento, pero amigo.- puso su enorme mano sobre mi hombro.- Bella hasta ahora es una perra.- soltó sin miramientos

Me quedé callado ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no era que me gustara, solo llamaba mi atención y quería permitirme experimentar una cita, pero hasta ahora estaba pensando seriamente que no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo aquí. Recién comenzaba a caer en cuenta que la realidad era que yo nunca le había interesado, y que esto simplemente era un enorme enredo para unir a su amiga con el supuesto mío. Era un idiota con todas sus letras.

- Está bien.- contesté encogiendo mis hombros

- No, no está bien. Yo te aprecio Edward, incluso aunque nuestros lazos de amistad no sean fuertes. Pero eres un gran tipo, y ella no vale la pena amigo

- Puede ser.- y ese maldito nudo en mi garganta se volvía a posar después de mucho tiempo allí

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sensible a todo lo que me pasara?

- Vamos.- cambió su rostro serio por uno jocoso.- Que esa perra se meta por el culo su altanería.- soltó. Este chico era todo un caso para sus apelativos a las mujeres.- Y veamos si la barbie sensual, es perra dos.- estalló en carcajadas.

Las dos nos esperaban en la entrada. Observaban a todos lados con rostros molestos como el de Bella o sorprendidos como el de Rose. Emmett nos señaló una mesa y los cuatro tomamos ubicación en cada extremo. Mientras él hacía los pedidos por todos, podía ver las miradas asesinas que Bella le lanzaba a su amiga, y ella, intentaba al parecer disculparse con ella a través de sus gestos.

- Edward…- levanté mi rostro hacia Rose.- ¿Eres de New York?

- No.- me senté más recto en mi silla.- Soy de Forks

- ¿Forks?.- habló por fin Bella, aunque su tono no era amistoso.- ¿Y eso sale siquiera en el mapa?.- se burló. Su amiga le siseó bajo

- Es un pueblo pequeño.- expliqué

- ¿Dónde la gente transita en caballos y vacas?.- solo ella se rió de su propia broma

- No.- dije simplemente. No me agradaba que se riera de esa manera del pueblo donde vivían mis padres, pero tampoco pensaba en rebatir nada con ella. Su carácter era avasallador

- ¡Aquí llego yo!.- dos inmensas bandejas aparecieron en la mesa con todo tipo de comida chatarra.- Me muero de hambre ¿Ustedes no?.- se dirigió a ellas

- Paso.- recalcó Bella

- Yo… Yo quiero.- su amiga tomó una hamburguesa que cantaba calorías, pero supongo que era mayor su deseo por quedar bien con Em

- Vamos Edward, toma la tuya.- animó él con la boca repleta de comida

A pesar de mi incomodidad, me recliné contra el respaldo de mi silla y juguetee con el cubierto sobre la mesa. Miré con disimulo mi costado derecho, al parecer Emmett se lo estaba pasando bien con la rubia llamada Rose, porque lo veía conversar animadamente. La chica estaba claro que intentaba llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles, y aunque no sabía si solo fingía, parecía que le estaba dando resultados. Giré levemente mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y ese tirón de incomodidad volvió a hacerse presente en mi estómago. La que _"supuestamente"_ era mi pareja, estaba más entretenida observando a todos lados, excepto mi persona.

Suspiré con fuerza. No habíamos compartido ni siquiera un par de palabras y en menos de 1 hora ya la había aburrido con mi patética y escasa experiencia de la vida. Carraspee para hacerme notar, y aunque me hubiese ruborizado al hacerlo, no tuve la más mínima respuesta de su parte. Fue mi momento para dejar de hacer el ridículo. Ella no estaba interesada en mí y tampoco lo estaría. No sabía en qué momento había querido creer lo contrario y había aceptado esto. Seguía y seguiría siendo un perdedor.

- Me voy.- señalé a nadie en particular y me levanté de la mesa mirando solo hacia el piso

- ¡Ug! Genial idea. Yo también.- se apreciaba el alivio de Bella

- Entonces es hora de retirarnos.- Em hizo un amago de levantarse, pero Rose se adelantó

- ¡No!.- sonrió en forma fingida y miró a Bella amenazante.- Bella puede llevar a Edward ¿Verdad amiga?

- Por supuesto.- gruñó ella y ni siquiera alcancé a ver su expresión cuando salió pitando del lugar

Hice señas de despedida a Em y corrí para darle alcance. El dinero que llevaba no era mucho, pero estaba seguro que era mejor caminar unas cuadras luego de ver hasta dónde podía llegar con ello, que pedirle a Bella el favor de llevarme. Quitó la alarma de su auto, y llegué a su lado cuando estaba a punto de subir. Me miró y resopló, pero antes de que ella hiciera algún comentario, me adelanté.

- N-no hace falta que me lleves. Puedo caminar.- traté de recuperar mi respiración luego de haber corrido

- Bien, entonces nos vemos.- iba a sentarse en su lugar cuando mi boca se abrió sin permiso

- N-nunca… Nunca quisiste esto por…ti ¿Verdad?.- no sabía cómo preguntar de mejor forma el hecho que ella no estuviese interesada en mí

- Seré sincera.- por lo visto ella me entendió.- Eres un chico guapo Edward. Bastante.- me miró de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir incómodo.- Pero somos diferentes.- tajó

- Sí, bueno…- balbucee.- Igual...podríamos conocernos.- sentí mis mejillas arder al máximo cuando dije eso _¿Yo dije eso? _

- ¡¿Qué?.- su grito hizo eco en el subterraneo. Me miró como si me faltaran neuronas y luego sonrió.- ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos?

- Si, yo...

- ¿Para qué?.- cortó mi diálogo

- Paraqueseamosamigos.- dije en forma rápida. No sabía si había logrado enterderme y miré mis pies, lo más interesante

¿Que pasaba conmigo? Parecía que mi desesperación rallaba en la locura, ella ciertamente no estaba interesada en volver a ver ni siquiera un afiche que tuviera mi rostro. Y yo tampoco a ella, o sea, si... bueno, necesitaba tener valor de enfrentar las cosas. Quería poder conocer a alguien más, poder dejar de lado mis temores y abrirme a lo nuevo. Todo el mundo decía que el llegar a la Universidad te abría puertas nuevas y nunca antes vistas, sin embargo, yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Nada cambiaba en mí, era un ir y venir siempre parejo, estable... aburrido.

- Amigos.- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella. Una sonrisa ladina asomaba en su boca, y haciendo unas pequeñas negaciones se fue acercando a mí. Justo en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, me observó nuevamente con ese brillo particular y atendió el llamado. Rose fue su saludo y se alejó unos pasos para conversar en privacidad... Pensé en irme y olvidar todo lo de hoy y la estupidez que había dicho. La noté que hablaba en forma apresurada y algo molesta. Fue mi momento nuevamente para de una vez por todas dejar esta ridiculez que estaba haciendo. Me voltee y comencé a caminar, no llegando a avanzar mucho cuando ella habló.

- Edward.- me quedé en mi lugar y me giré. Caminó con pasos lentos y seguros hacia mí

- ¿Si?.- mi voz apenas era un murmurllo. Me ponía ansioso la forma en que llegaba hacia donde estaba

- ¿Dijiste amigos?.- ronroneó ¿acaso estaba siendo coqueta?

- Eh, si.- carraspee para que mi voz se aclarara

- Edward y Bella amigos.- meditó. Su uña se deslizó desde mi mano a mi hombro y me produjo un escalofrío que ella notó por la amplia sonrisa que me dio.- Me gusta

- ¿D-de verdad?.- mi sorpresa fue máxima

- Así es.- asintió y su rostro se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mío.- Pero...- dejó la frase a medias

- ¿Pero?.- cuestioné abrumado por su cercanía

- A mi manera.- decretó y sus labios tocaron los míos, succionándolos de forma suave y totalmente erótica _¡Mierda, mi pantalón se ajustó con solo aquella acción!_

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: **

**Chicas/os, he demorado y no tengo excusa, solo que no tenía mucha cabeza, lo siento.**

**Como las noticias vuelan, voy a esclarecer lo que me han preguntado. Sí, tengo en mente privatizar el blog, pero antes de ello, voy a terminar estas historias que tengo en curso**

**en esta página. Y no, no me puesto de acuerdo con nadie, solo ha surgido de una conversación en donde quizas ambas personas pensábamos lo mismo.**

**Se que muchas veces dije que no era partidaria de ello, pero mi resolución va porque hay cosas con las que no me estoy sintiéndo cómoda aquí, y NO tiene que ver**

**con la cantidad de RR, sean pocos o muchos, se quienes me siguen siempre y apoyan y feliz con ello. Las personas que no comentan, son bien valoradas igual, cada una tiene sus razones, **

**pero no es por ello que he pensado alejarme de la página, o por los mensajes a veces un tanto ofensivos. Es algo de gustos, FF está cambiando demasiado, y no me agradan esos cambios. **

**¡MI PUNTO DE VISTA! Es algo a lo que le he dado vueltas, y veré con el paso del tiempo si lo hago**

**...**

**Gracias a todas/os quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme**

**Pueden encontrarme en Twitter, Face, Msn o Blog, para las que me han preguntado. En mi perfil está todo =)**

**Besitos grandes.**

**Pam3.-**

**...**

**El prev está en el Blog.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:- "El que no está conciente de lo que es el amor, no tiene barreras que anteponer para que ese sentimiento haga sucumbir la mente y el cuerpo…**

** Mi error fue creer en su mirar, perderme en su cuerpo y caer ante su voluntad. Yo era de ella, pero ella nunca prometió ser mía ¿Hasta cuando?"**

**...**

**"Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Cap V  
**

**...**

**Edward**

**..**

- Hay una fiesta en casa de una amiga ¿Te animas?.- propuso una vez se alejó de mi

Mi mente aun no procesaba nada, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios tomando los míos en esa manera tan sensual. Saqué mi lengua y delinee los mi labios con ella, absorviendo el sabor que Bella había dejado en mi. Su mirada se posó en mi acción, y por primera vez en lo que la llevaba conociendo, una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios.

- Vamos. Será divertido.- comenzó a caminar hacia su auto

La seguí por inercia y me subí a su auto. Prendió el audio del vehículo nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez lo puso a volumen moderado. Igualmente no sabía que tema de conversación podía unirnos.

- ¿Así que eres de Forks?.- cuestionó. Me envaré nuevamente preparado para su mofa

- Sí, donde se transita en caballos y vacas.- me adelanté

- Ok.- rió.- Eso fue una broma de mal gusto. Lo siento.- aceptó

La miré no dando crédito a sus últimas palabras _¿Ella sabía pedir disculpas?_

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió cuando no quité mis ojos de su rostro

- Nada.- negué y miré hacia adelante

- ¿Hermanos?.- preguntó

- Soy hijo único.- respondí

- Ya veo, con razón eres de tal forma.- otra vez me voltee a verla y estaba nuevamente con su sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Y tú?.- seguí con el mismo tema, tratando de hacer plática

- ¿Si tengo hermanos?.- asentí.- Sí, tengo una hermana mayor. Mejor dicho, tengo a la perfecta hermana mayor.- imitó una voz burlona. Sonreí

- Entonces soy afortunado de ser único.- comenté en tono bajo. Su risa me pilló desprevenido

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- concordó

No lo sé, en tan sólo unos minutos ella había mejorado su forma de actuar conmigo. Esta vez no parecía tan fastidiada de cómo recién había comenzado la noche y me pregunté si la llamada de Rose tendría que haber influido en algo. Seguro que Em estaba detrás de todo esto, e internamente le agradecía, fuese lo que fuese lo que haya dicho, intentando hacerme la noche más liviana.

El auto se detuvo frente a una enorme casa de blanco. Se veía circular a demasiada gente con vasos en la mano o simplemente bailando al son de la música que se lograba escuchar desde el interior de la vivienda.

- Bien, aquí es. La chica que vive en esta casa se llama Rachel y es amiga mía.- asentí ante la información.- Para todos los efectos, serás el primo de Rose.- volví a asentir

- ¿Tu novio está adentro?.- consulté no sabiendo si debía permanecer a su lado

- ¿Novio?.- rió.- No, no tengo novio. Sin embargo, puede que en algún momento quiera desaparecer por unos minutos. En ese caso, me esperarás o puedes irte con quien quieras.- sentenció y su amabilidad se esfumó

Dentro de la casa, podía decir que había más personas de las que podía imaginar incluso en Forks. Bella se abrió paso fácilmente entre la gente y yo seguí sus pasos. Todos quienes estaban por allí nos miraban con cara extrañada o simplemente me observaban a mí, supongo que preguntándose quien diablos era este aparecido.

Reconocí un par de chicas de la Universidad, quienes hicieron un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo y comenzaron a cotorrear entre ellas indicando a Bella y a mí.

- Puedes servirte algo si lo deseas.- indicó Bella cuando detuvo su paso.- Yo iré a saludar a algunas personas.- informó y me quedé de pié sin saber donde ir

Claramente ella no quería que la siguiera y no tuve más remedio que comenzar a buscar un lugar donde pasara desapercibido y en donde no estorbara a la gente que bailaba a mi alrededor.

Una hora más tarde, volvía a preguntarme si mi cordura estaba bien o no ¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido venir con ella? Ahora me encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, y sinceramente el dinero que traía no alcanzaría siquiera para completar la mitad del camino.

Un chico que jamás había visto se paró a mi lado y sonriendo me extendió una bebida que acababa de servir. Al parecer no era el único que no encajaba aquí, pues lo había visto merodear solo por todo el lugar y llegar al mismo lugar de siempre, al lado mío.

- ¿Te la estás pasando bien? Esto está genial.- exclamó jubiloso. Estuve casi a punto de arquear mi ceja

- Si, claro.- respondí

- ¿Y la chica con la que llegaste?.- tomé un largo trago de mi bebida

- Saludando a unas amigas.- respondí mirando a otro lado

Decidí que era tiempo de marcharme. Estaba literalmente haciendo el ridículo parado como un idiota en este lugar y sin saber siquiera si Bella volvería por mí o simplemente ella haría como si viniera sola. No estaba interesada en mí, por lo que menos se interesaría si seguía o no en el mismo lugar.

Salí de la casa despidiéndome de mi super compañía, cuando un alboroto se formó en la parte trasera del lugar donde todos corrieron y comenzaron a gritar, como si estuviesen animando algo. Me picó la curiosidad por ver que producía tanta adrenalina, sin embargo, seguí mi camino a la salida para comenzar a caminar hacia mi departamento.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey, tú!.- gritó alguien a mi espalda. Me voltee sin creer que podía ser yo al quien llamaban, cuando el mismo chico con el que minutos atrás había intercambiado un par de palabras corrió hacia mí.- Hombre que debes ir allá atrás.- señaló agitado

- Lo siento, pero me estoy yendo.- indiqué e iba a seguir andando

- Jesús ¡Es pelea de chicas! Y la tuya está en acción.- vitoreó.

Lo miré extrañado y sin dar crédito a lo que decía ¿Bella en una pelea? El tipo me hizo señales para que lo siguiera y corrí tras de él hacia la aglomeración de gente gritando, saltando y aplaudiendo. Un par de chicas se revolcaban en el piso tirando sus cabellos y gritando como verdaderas gatas ¿Esa era Bella? Entonces su rostro quedó al descubierto y no me quedó más dudas.

Lo peor de toda la escena, era que ella se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de la otra chica y estaba recibiendo la peor parte. Mi cabeza en un tiempo record procesó el hecho que debía ayudarle, por lo que empujando a los presentes observadores me hice camino y llegué hasta donde estaban. Entre empujes y golpes, pude llegar a ella y recibiendo uno que otro manotazo logré sacarla y arrastrarla hacia mí

- ¡Suelta a esa perra o juro que te araño tu bonito rostro!.- gritó la chica que acababa de moler a golpes a Bella e intentaba llegar nuevamente a ella donde la protegía con mi cuerpo

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!.- por su parte bramaba Bella intentando zafarse y seguir exponiéndose a que la mataran

- ¡Ya basta!.- gritó alguien dentro del gentío y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Me imaginé que sería la supuesta dueña de casa

Bella por fin calmó sus arranques y la dejé sobre sus pies aun tapándola con mi cuerpo, por si la otra chica que aun miraba en nuestra dirección con cara de asesina arremetiera nuevamente.

- ¡La próxima vez que le sirvas de puta a mi novio, juro que te arranco los ojos!.- siseó la otra chica y tras arreglar sus ropas, se marchó

- ¿Bella?.- la que creía dueña de casa se acercó.- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó?.- inquirió poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas

- Nada.- resopló ella ordenando su atuendo.- Simplemente un mal entendido

- ¿Mal entendido? Por Dios, si casi se arrancan el pelo.- exclamó furiosa.- Lo siento, pero es mejor que te vayas

- Tampoco pensaba quedarme un minuto más. Definitivamente prefiero los lugares donde hay exclusividad.- espetó y se marchó con dificultad para caminar

La chica sólo me observó como resignada y sin saber que más hacer, caminé tras una muy mal herida Bella. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba su auto, se afirmó sobre el capó y siguió desenmarañando su pelo. No me miró, sin embargo, supo que estaba ahí.

- Tienes permiso para reírte de mí como desees.- ironizó

- Creo que debes verte esos rasguños.- omití respuesta a su comentario anterior

- Se me olvidaba que serás un gran doctor.- continuó con su tono agrio

Me fulminó con la mirada y volteándose abrió la puerta de su auto. Subió en él y tras revisar su aspecto en el espejo y hacer una gran mueca, encendió el motor. Me quedé de pié mirando a ambos lados y no sabiendo si debía subirme con ella.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? Si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿Puedes llevarme?.- rodó sus ojos y bufó molesta

- ¿No es eso lo que estoy ofreciéndote o qué, necesitas ser cargado?.- gruñó

Antes que su carácter siguiera saliendo a flote opté por subirme a su lado. Esta vez la música no fue nuestra compañera, simplemente pisó el acelerador a fondo y manejó a la mayor velocidad que podía. Disimuladamente alisté el cinturón de seguridad y aferré mis manos a los costados de mi asiento. Sinceramente la prefería aburrida que molesta.

No se molestó con consultarme donde vivía, simplemente siguió el curso que ella quería y así llegamos a un local nocturno. Se agachó y sacó de la guantera una especie de bolso pequeño, que finalmente pude ver contenía un sin número de maquillaje, el cual aplicó brevemente en algunos lugares y posteriormente apagó el motor.

- Ha sido una noche de mierda y quiero sacar el estrés de mi cuerpo. Se que tú no eres mi mejor compañía, ni yo la tuya…pero ya que estamos juntos esta noche.- se volteó hacia mí.- Me acompañarás a servirme un trago que me haga olvidar todo

No tuve momento para siquiera pensar en mi respuesta, pues bajó aceleradamente y tuve que seguirla antes que me dejara en aquel auto y por accidente o no, muriera por asfixia.

Era un lugar tranquilo de música suave. Sinceramente al entrar no me sentí tan fuera de lugar como en otras circunstancias que había estado en su compañía. Tomó asiento en un lugar apartado y lo primero que pidió fue un tequila, es decir, dos.

- ¿Por qué me apartaste en la pelea?.- preguntó cuando su trago llegó

_¿Decirle que si no lo hacía terminarían por matarla, sería buena idea?_

- Me pareció lo correcto.- encogí mis hombre y arrugué mi rostro cuando el licor me quemó

- No debiste interferir. Estaba todo controlado.- aseguró altiva

- Seguro.- acepté

- ¿Alguna vez has peleado?.- inquirió

- No.- fue mi respuesta y tomé el trago de un solo sorbo

- ¿Y alguna vez te has emborrachado?.- soltó la pregunta con una risita malévola

- S-solo una vez.- recordé mi último cumpleaños junto a Jasper y Annette

- Bien, pues esta será tu segunda vez.- aseguró y llamó al barman.- Trae 2 tequilas más ¡No! Mejor dame una botella.- sonrió mirándome fijamente

- N-no creo…- comencé, pero ella levantó su mano para detenerme

- Esta noche, te dije que sería a mi manera.- ronroneo y el recuerdo de su beso me dejó sin habla

**…**

- ¡Mierda! No puedo mantenerme en pié.- rió tontamente mientras zigzagueaba hasta su auto

- Dije…- intenté coordinar mis palabras.- No era buena idea

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Es genial!.- elevó sus brazos y dio una vuelta completa, antes de tastabillar y sujetarse en un árbol

Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y aun no estaba seguro si estaba acompañado de una Bella o dos o tres. Haber tomado una botella completa de tequila estaba comenzando a afectarme y sin duda alguna, mi compañera no estaba mejor.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- propuse, aun teniendo dudas de cómo haríamos eso. Bella definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

- ¿Tan temprano?.- cuestionó e intentó observar su reloj de pulsera.- Me duelen los pies.- gimoteó y comenzó a quitarse las botas.

Tuve que reírme cuando en su intento de arrancarlas de sus pies, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en su trasero contra el pasto. Mientras estaba allí, me dediqué a contemplarla o al menos lo que podía entre mis ojos dejaban de bailar. Habíamos conversado durante nuestro emborrachamiento, y debía decir que así y todo, la prefería antes que con esa máscara de frialdad que siempre utilizaba.

Me había contado que era hija de su papá, es decir, rayaba en la locura lo mimada que era. Que su hermana en cambio, eran los ojos de su madre, sin embargo, no parecía afectarle demasiado o al menos lo tomaba como algo natural.

También me contó sobre la pelea que había presenciado, y que tenía relación con cierto chico que parecía haberse ligado, lo cierto es que entre su enredado vocabulario no entendía mucho, pero al menos había rescatado que la otra chica era la novia.

- Edward.- llamó.- ¡Edward!.- gritó esta vez, entonces me acerqué hasta ella

- ¿Dime?.- pregunté acuclillándome hasta su altura

-No puedo manejar.- se quejó y tiró sus llaves sobre el piso

- ¿Podemos caminar?.- ofrecí. Abrió sus ojos como platos

- ¡No! ¿Sabes conducir? Por esta noche y sólo esta noche te daré el placer de conducir mi preciado bebé.- indicó su auto

- Bella estoy bebido al igual que tú. No creo que a la policía le agradaría encontrarnos así.

- ¿Por favor?.- pidió haciendo un tierno puchero

- Está bien.- me arriesgué, tomando su mano para alzarla

La observé mientras se ponía de pié y observando su andar, definitivamente no llegaríamos muy lejos, por lo que tomé sus tacones y armándome de valor puse mi mano sobre su espalda y la otra detrás de sus rodillas, alzándola al estilo princesa.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando soltó un pequeño grito y aferró sus brazos en mi cuello dejando su rostro muy cerca del mío. Intenté manejar mi ebriedad y mirando al frente comencé a caminar con ella. No la veía directamente, pero podía observar de soslayo, como sus ojos no perdían detalle de mi rostro ¿Qué observaba? ¿Mis defectos? Sabía bien que una fea cicatriz hecha cuando niño surcaba un contorno de mi labio superior, seguramente le había llamado la atención ello.

Al estar al lado de su auto, no sabía cómo pedirle que soltara un tanto mi cuello para poder bajarla, por lo que comencé a doblar mi espalda para depositarla en el piso.

- Eres guapo.- comentó de pronto, dejándome estático.- Muy guapo.- repitió

- N-no lo creo.- respondí incómodo

- Por supuesto que sabes que lo eres.- articuló como trabalenguas

- Tú también lo eres.- acoté, sintiéndome más nervioso que antes, cuando su mano comenzó a recorrer mi cuello

- ¿Te gusto?.- preguntó parándose frente a mí en cuanto la dejé de pié

- Es mejor que nos vayamos.- intenté retroceder, pero ella con sus pocas fuerzas jaló mi brazo

- Respóndeme ¿Te gusto?.- volvió a cuestionar

- Eres guapa, ya t-te lo dije.- titubee. Entre el licor y mi ebriedad no había salida para mi tartamudez

- ¿Quieres besarme?.- inquirió sugerentemente y se inclinó hacia mí

_¿Quería? _Por supuesto que sí, era tímido, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre. Sólo que no lo encontraba un momento adecuado para ello, estando en ese estado. Seguramente el día de mañana sería nuevamente la Bella indiferente y arribista, y me lo echaría en cara.

- No.- solté en un susurro, viendo como su rostro se transformada en rabia pura

- ¿Te importaría dejarme al lado del copiloto y de una buena vez irnos?.- espetó molesta por mi rechazo

Asentí y nuevamente la cargué, sólo que esta vez mantuvo sus brazos sobre su regazo y optó por mantener la vista al frente. Una vez la bajé, se subió de inmediato dando un gran portazo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Dónde vives?.- cuestioné al poner el auto en marcha

- Yo te indico.- gruñó

Esta vez ni siquiera el silencio fue cómodo. Ella sólo indicaba con su mano donde debía doblar y se mantuvo durante el trayecto observando por la ventanilla.

Finalmente llegamos a la que era su casa, por lo que me bajé y le di las llaves. No hubo despedidas y tampoco miradas. Tomó sus llaves, sus botas y descalza se encaminó a la puerta de su casa.

_Genial.-_

**...**

* * *

**Bella.-**

**...**

- Linda carita traes esta mañana.- señaló burlándose de mi Jane

- ¿Has estado bebiendo, Bella?.- cuestionó mi madre. Rodé mis ojos

- Mamá, por favor. Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.- bufó nuevamente ella

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro?.- volvió a arremeter mi madre, acercándose y haciéndome gemir del dolor cuando su mano tocó una parte sensible.

- Nada, sólo tuve un contratiempo.- encogí mis hombros

- ¿Qué tipo de contratiempos?.- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se plantó frente a mí

- Seguro se golpeó contra el suelo estando borracha.- inquirió la insidiosa nuevamente

- ¿Te caíste bebida?.- el horror en el tono de mi madre hizo soltar otra carcajada a Jane

- No mamá.- suspiré e intenté dejar mi cabello como cortina sobre mi rostro.- Tan sólo una tipa me confundió con alguien más

- ¿Le robaste otra vez el novio a alguien?.- sugirió mi hermana

- Bella, creo que seriamente debes tomar otra opción que hacer con tu vida, que estar peleándote como una cualquiera quien sabe dónde y tomando quizás cuanto y qué.- mamá nuevamente en plan mandón

Me levanté de mi asiento y las dejé a ambas con sus intrigas nuevamente sobre mi vida vegetativa de este año. Tenía otras cosas en mi cabeza en estos momentos, y por sobre todo, una sed que incluso me haría capaz de tomarme el agua del Océano completo.

Revisé mi móvil y encontré varias llamadas perdidas en él, algunas correspondían a James, otras de supongo una que otra curiosa sobre mi súper golpiza de anoche y unas cuantas de Rose.

- ¿Qué es todo aquello sobre una cierta pelea en la que tuvieron que intervenir para que tu rostro no fuera desfigurado?.- fue lo primero que acotó Rose en cuanto le marqué

- Déjame decirte que estaba todo controlado.- mentí

- Okey, no te creo.- rió.- ¿Y bien?

- Sólo que los rumores de mi supuesta noche de sexo con James llegaron a los oídos de su novia de turno, que por lo demás, tampoco sabía que existía.- dije con rabia. Suponía que estaba solo

- Yo menos.- suspiró.- En todo caso, era de esperarse. Sabemos cómo es James, y hubiese pasado o no algo entre tú y James, tienes claridad que no eres la única

- Gracias Rose, desde cuando acá eres tan práctica y sensata.- me burlé sarcástica

- Quizás estoy madurando.- me la imaginé contemplando el horizonte, intentando convencerse a sí misma de esa gran frase para la posteridad

- ¿Emmet te ha hecho madurar? ¿En menos de 24 horas?.- seguí jactándome de ella

- Lo digo en serio Bella, siempre he tenido el mismo pensamiento sobre James.- suspiré

- En fin ¿Cómo fue tu noche? ¿Por fin sucumbió a los encantos de Rosalie Hale?.- mientras cambiaba de tema, me tumbé sobre la cama

- No fue mal, aunque tampoco pude demostrarle mis dotes.- sonrió.- Es cosa de tiempo

- Supongo.- bostecé

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Tomaste en cuenta lo que te dije?.- cuestionó

- Sí Rose, me fui con él y bueno…- me recordé de su rechazo e hirvió mi sangre.- Es una gran puta mentira eso de que los ebrios no se recuerdan de lo que hacen.- rezongué

- ¿Te acostaste con él?.- chilló

- En tus sueños.- me reí, y luego pensé en qué decir.- Sólo…quiso besarme y lo rechacé. Y no me termino de reír con su rostro de frustración.- lancé una carcajada para hacerlo más real. Igualmente recordé el beso que yo le había dado, sin embargo, también me lo callé

- Pobrecito.- afirmó Rose y mi ira aumentó, pues en realidad debería ser un _pobrecita_

- Si bueno, yo te dije que no me interesaba.- examiné mis uñas mientras seguía con mi mentira.- Tan sólo lo hacía por ti

- Emmett estaba preocupado por él anoche. Ya te dije, me confesó sobre tus intensiones con él

- ¿Por eso me pediste que intentara ser amable con él?.- cuestioné las palabras que me había dicho en su llamado

- Pues sí, yo tampoco es que tenga pena por él ni nada, pero tú sabes. Parte del plan, era hacerme la conmovida con todo lo que me dijera, y cuando me confió que no tenía mucha confianza en ti, pues le dije que yo conversaría contigo

- Creo que Edward no necesita una madre.- recriminé la actitud de Emmet

Seguimos hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y ella siguió nuevamente contándome cual sería su nuevo paso para seguir acercándose a su nueva conquista. Yo por mi parte, tenía nuevamente mis pensamientos en otro lado, aun no pasaba el coraje por el rechazo de ese idiota ¿Quién se creía que era? Al mismo tiempo, enfurecida seguía recordando la dichosa pelea esa, y más encima por algo que nunca ocurrió ¡Maldito James! Ahora sí que necesitaba sacarme la frustración y dijera lo que dijera Rose, yo necesitaba sacarme las ganas con ese hombre.

**…**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el episodio ese de nuestra salida y mi fatal salida de aquella fiesta, y sobre todo de ese bendito rechazo que aun me carcomía. No había visto a Edward por todos estos días, y mientras más lo pensaba, más ganas tenía de tentarlo hasta ser yo esta vez quien lo dejara con la palabra o el beso en la boca.

Lamentaba que las cosas entre Rose y el capitán fueran rumbo al cielo por lo que ella me contaba. Después de todo, no había resultado ser tan esquivo como lo creía en un principio.

En casa solamente se encontraba la chica del aseo, que aun seguía enviándome sonrisas falsas, a las que simplemente ignoraba. Bajé y me estiré sobre el sofá, marcando el número de varios contactos, si es que existía la posibilidad de hacer algo, pero más de la mitad de ellos o estaban con sus parejas y el otro resto con la típica respuesta de_ "estoy en períodos de exámenes"_

Suspiré derrotada y entonces un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza. Tomé mi móvil y comencé a buscar aquel número que necesitaba en estos momentos.

_¡Bingo!_

- ¿Hola?.- sonreí ante su tono de voz. Al igual que yo, por lo visto el tampoco había dejado registrado mi número

- Hola Edward, soy Bella.- respondí y esperé. Miré el móvil para ver que la llamada aun seguía activa.- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

- S-si.- titubeó y rodé mis ojos, tan típico de él

- ¿Estás desocupado?.- inquirí, pues tenía una gran idea

- N-no, estoy en período de exámenes, y estoy estudiando.- bufé, otro más

- ¿En tu casa?.- cuestioné al escuchar un murmullo de fondo

- No, estoy en la biblioteca.- susurró

- Bien, bueno creo que lo dejaremos para otro día.- me hice la decepcionada

- Sí, bueno…sí.- _¿Es que acaso no pensaba rogarme?_

- Okey.- dije en forma brusca, nuevamente este idiota me rechazaba

- Adiós.- se despidió presurosamente

- Bye.- fue mi turno

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, en realidad, por pocos minutos si me daba prisa

**…**

Miré la hora nuevamente y resoplé cuando corroboré que exactamente había estado dos horas sentada en esta banqueta esperando a que Edward por fin dejara los libros de lado. Me había asegurado que siguiera allí yendo hasta la dichosa biblioteca, y cuando lo confirmé, bajé como un rayo a esperarlo a su salida. Obviamente estaba frente a un cerebrito, sólo esperaba que no trajera comida con él y su estómago lo llamara a irse.

Veinte minutos más tarde sonreí cuando lo vi bajando con su bolso sobre el hombro. Una chica caminaba junto a él y le conversaba en forma animada mostrándole algo que traía escrito en una hoja, supongo que apuntes que Edward miraba con atención, por lo que no era aun consciente de mi presencia. Decidí hacerme visible ante sus ojos, evitando que se fuera con ella.

- Hola Edward.- me paré frente a él y saludé con mi mano de la forma más tierna posible

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras la chica ponía una ridícula mueca en su rostro mirando alternadamente entre él y yo.

- Hola.- saludó Edward, sin dar crédito a mi presencia

- Pasé por acá y me recordé que cuando hablamos dijiste estar aquí, así que pasé a saludarte.- mi tono de voz era tan dulce como la miel

- Creo que caminaré a casa.- susurró la chica.- Nos vemos mañana Edward y gracias por todo

- De nada.- asintió él y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Novia?.- le consulté y la indiqué con mi barbilla

- Compañera de clase.- me corrigió

- Te invito a comer algo.- propuse, dejando el tema de la chica atrás

- L-lo siento, pero…

- No aceptó un no como respuesta. Vamos, no será un tequila esta vez.- sonreí y arquee una ceja

-Tengo que estudiar.- movió sus libros

- Y ya te dije que no acepto una negativa.- afirmé con tono más crudo

Miró en todas direcciones, moviendo sus pies en forma inquietante. Sabía que su resolución estaba cambiando, sobre todo cuando me observó y volví a poner mi rostro más amoroso posible. Asintió finalmente con un suspiro de resignación, y yo sonreí con suficiencia.

- Está bien.- asintió

- No nos tardaremos mucho.- tomé su brazo y lo encaminé a mi auto.- Y esta vez te iré a dejar a tu misma casa

- Vivo en un departamento.- corrigió

- Okey, en tu departamento.- rodé mis ojos

Necesitaba terminar con la frustración de verme rechazada tanto por él y por James, al que igualmente había llamado en forma incesante la primera semana pasada, y el cual había rehusado atenderme en forma casi deliberada.

Edward era demasiado fácil de moldear, y sinceramente, estaba comenzando a entrar en aburrimiento al verme patéticamente sola, cuando todos tenían deberes estudiantiles. Me serviría para pasar mis ratos de soledad, y más aun, lo tendría comiendo de mi mano lo antes posible para darme el lujo y orgullo de ser yo esta vez quien le diera un rotundo no. Por mientras, sería mi recreación pasajera.

_..._

_Continuará_

_..._

* * *

**¿Alguien por ahí? Bueno, si es que es así, no daré la lata con excusas... Simplemente intentaré ponerme al día de ahora en adelante con esta historia que tampoco extenderé por muchos capítulos :)**

**Cariños enormes y si quieren me dejan sus descargos, sean bueno o malos, pero siempre con moderación jaja. **

**¨Pam3**_  
_


End file.
